The Lion, The Witch, and the Recording Studio!
by taokiomi93
Summary: Pipa is a 15-year-old girl who's a little too curious for her own good. What happens when the Second Recording Studio at the music store she works at is the pathway to a whole other world, with a handsome, dark-haired stranger to boot! Edmund x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Ladies and Gents, this is Kio. I'm asking you all from the bottom of my heart to please reveiw, since I have over 450 hits for my Twilight fanfiction, but only 10 reveiws. I'm not demanding anything from you, I'd just like to know how I'm doing is all. If I've read any of your stories, you'll know that I'm an avid reveiwer with lots to say, and it's always constructive and positive. So, I'm not hounding anyone, I'm jut asking politely.**_

_**Also, this fanfiction may seem a bit out of character for Edmund, but this is just how I imagined the story would change if an outside force had been present, like my origional character. I hope that you enjoy it, and, if you think of anything that could be better or changed or that something was just plain stupid, then feel free to let me know.**_

_**Just before I go, bump their ages up to whatever they would be if Edmund was 15. I'm trying my best, cause I really don't know.  
**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Kio 3  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Chronicles of Narinia: The Lion, The Witch, and the......_Recording Studio?_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Ocarina

* * *

"Hurry up, Beth," I called, running towards the door of the music store, "We're going to be late!"

"Shut up and run, **_Phillipa_**," Beth called from behind me, "It's your fault if we're late!"

"I told you not to call me** Phillipa**," I huffed, trying to catch my breath as we made it into the store, "I refuse to work with you unless you call me **Pipa**."

"There you two are," Mrs. Thompson, our boss, called, as he held up two different **Billy Talent** posters, "I need your opinions now more than ever, and you were going to miss this."

Beth and I were both employee's at Mr. Thompson's shop, _"The Merchant of Music"_. It was a banging independent shop in downtown Ottawa, the capital city of Canada. In the world I came from, the only war I knew about was the one going on in Afghanistan. The one that didn't concern me whatsoever.

I was in for a switch.

"Well," I said, my 15-year-old voice mockingly carefree as I pulled my shoulder length, fluffy, left-parted, hay-coloured curls into a low, messy ponytail, "My mom said you can talk to her if you have a problem, Mr. T."

"Ah, yes," Mr. T gulped, remembering the last time he'd had a problem with my timing, "I understand completely, you have school."

"Yeah right," I chuckled, looking over the posters as I blew the last short lock of hair up to the side, "The one on the left, by the way."

"Beth, what do you think?" he asked her.

Beth looked at the posters in disgust, reminding everyone of her imminent distaste for heavy metal and all things other than the _Jonas Brothers_ and _Twilight_. That's why I worked in CD's and she works in merchandise.

"Take your CD master's word for it," she grinned charmingly, flipping her platinum blond hair over her shoulder, "I'll be getting more **Gackt** t-shirts out of the back. Pipa knows a good looking man when she sees him, because they're flying off the shelves."

"With a face like that paired with the J-Music section, why wouldn't they?" I smiled.

"Well then," Mr. T smiled, discarding the other poster near my bag, "I'll leave my top employee to tell you how to display them, Bethany. Pipa, you can have the other poster if you like."

"Aye, aye, sir, and thanks," I laughed, checking the order forms, "We'll be needing more "**_New Moon_**" t-shirts too. This fad is driving me ballistic. I'm ready to jump off a bridge."

"Well, don't," he chuckled, walking towards the back room, most likely to get the sticky tack, "I'm hoping for my future assistant manager to live until her sixteenth birthday next August so she can get the job."

"Yeah, you've got a good eye," Beth sneered after Mr. T was gone, "If only you had the looks to catch something you like. A little less meat on your bones too."

My heart sunk in my chest.

I looked my curvaceous, 5'7", size 12 frame over. I really didn't look my weight, but people love to call me fat. I'm tall, so of coarse I weight more than 5'2" Beth. My touching, muscle-bound thighs look good on me, and I can't picture my body without them. I have the average woman's slender arms and a long neck. My D-cup breast are something I know she'd kill for. My hourglass figure, and rib marks are proof that I'm not fat.

That's what I tell my self esteem, anyways. I'm no stranger to slander, but I wouldn't give Beth the satisfaction.

"At least I have the height to carry my weight," I chuckled, my grey-green eyes dead as I turned towards the recording studio, "Which is more than I can say for you."

I heard Beth gasp and turn on her sky-high heels, most likely heading to the storage room to do as she was told. I loved being Thompson's favorite.

When I reached the recording studio, the local band who wanted their demo recorded was already there. It was an all girl, skimpily dressed, Gothic, rock group. They were called "**Blood Red Stripes**".

_More like "**The Goth Strippers**",_ I thought, chuckling to myself.

There were some groups that made me doubt Mr. T's ability to pick out a good sound to endorse. That's why he always let me check them out before he even bothered.

This group was OK, but their lyrics were lacking a key underlying element.

It lacked experience.

A person's lyric writing often lacks something if they've never experienced what their writing about.

Their music talked about pain, but the was no pain in their sound. They talked about heartbreak, but I doubted that they knew the true meaning of the word. Last, but not least, the lead singer's nasally voice made me want to rip my ears off and jump off a cliff where there were jagged rocks at the bottom.

Normally I'd just grin and bare it, but it was even worse that day.

That day, there was an unusual ocarina playing in the background, and I could here it the whole time. It sounded like it was coming from the second studio next door, but I knew it was impossible. Mr. T had deemed that studio unusable when he'd bought the place.

No one was in there.

After the emo whores had recorded their demo, I stayed in the studio for a while longer. The ocarina continued to play, and it was definitely coming from the second recording studio.

I stood up and walked towards the door that conjoined the two studios. The closer I got to the door, the farther inside the music seemed.

When I finally stood in front of the door, I noticed that it was unlocked. I opened to door and saw that the room was full of boxes, all piled up to the ceiling. A single path lead into the blackness of the abandoned studio...

Disregarding every fiber of my being that told me to ignore it, I ran back into the studio, grabbed my bag, and began to venture into the forgotten room.

The closer I got the the music, the more the box path seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. I walked for, what felt like forever, which was, in reality, only a few minutes. I walked and walked, until I saw light. I heard a soft crunching under my feet.

I looked down, and saw snow...

I jumped back, only to end up in more snow. When I turned around, the boxes all fell, blocking my path. Determining that there was no turning back, I flipped up my hood and headed back towards the light.

When I was about half way there, everything shifted. The boxes became snow covered pine trees, and there was no ceiling. The light came up to meet me, leaving me stunned. The ocarina was right in front of me, filling my ears with sweet music. I was quickly being swallowed by the dense forest, pine branches scratching my face and catching my favorite HarajukuLOVERS, green and brown, hooded sweater. The bottoms of my dark skinny jeans and black Reboks were covered in snow.

I was almost out when I tripped over a root. I fell out of the trees and flat on my face. The freezing snow stung my warm cheeks.

The ocarina stopped abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pevensies

* * *

"Look," a small girl's voice cried, "It's a girl!"

"We can see that, Lu," a pubescent boy's husky voice chided the girl mildly.

"Are you alright?" another, older, boy's just developed voice asked, the crunching of snow nearing me, "I'll help you up."

"Stay back, Peter," an older girl ordered, "She could be dangerous!"

"I'm not dangerous," I muttered grouchily, lifting my head and allowing the stranger to pull me to my feet, "Thanks, Buddy. As I was saying, I'm not dangerous! Unless you piss me off, you bloody walking Jane Austin novel!"

"Oh my goodness," the little girl cried happily, "You're alright!"

The little girl had sparkling brown eyes and lovely red hair. She was small, with lily white skin like mine and lovely freckles. Her skin as about as pale as mine, only I have light acne scars instead of freckles.

The older girl that I had snapped at was a beautiful brunette, her large grey eyes were pools of serious stone, but not cold and unfeeling. She was fleeting, graceful and slender, like a nymph rather than a human. The only thing that disrupted the picture was the harsh glare she was sending me.

The boys were both very handsome. The older one, who had helped me up, was very tall and well built, with golden curls and blue eyes. He was obviously the oldest, and clearly great catch.

The other boy was my age, and much plainer, but held great potential for being far handsomer than the blonde boy when puberty finally finished. Dark, shaggy hair nearly hide his smoldering brown eyes. He was icily pale, his soft pink lips and brown freckles were gorgeous. He was already a little bit taller than me, and obviously not finished growing. Being 5'7", I was already pretty tall for a woman, so I was hoping I was finished growing.

_For his sake, he better keep growing._

I soon noticed that they were studying me as intently as I was studying them. I also took note of the silly fur coats they were wearing, and how their clothes looked like something out of _Schindler's List_. The 1940's seemed to be haunting me.

"Ugh.... Nice clothes," I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Um, thanks," the blonde boy muttered, "You too. I'm Peter Pevensie, by the way, and these are my brothers and sisters."

"I'm Lucy," the little girl giggled, hugging me around my middle, "And that's sister, Susan. And that's my brother, Edmund, the one in the _girl's_ coat."

"Lucy," Edmund scolded, his pale cheeks turning red.

"Well, what do you know?" I chuckled, studying his _Cruella deVil_ fur coat as I pet Lucy's head, "It is indeed."

"So, where did you come from?" Susan asked, although she clearly didn't care, "You're clearly not from England like us, with that Yankee accent of yours."

"I'm from Ottawa, Canada, actually, _Smart Ass_," I smiled, pissing Susan off, "Where in England are you guys from?"

"Finchley," Peter chuckled, clearly taking a shine to me, "What's happening with you guys in Canada? How's the war affecting you?"

"In Afghanistan? I could honestly care less," I admitted shamelessly, "War is for morons who can't sit down and negotiate. I mean, no offense to the military, but they wouldn't be loosing so many soldiers if we had just minded our own business. Other places, innocent people are being slaughtered and dealing with terrorist organizations, but the only reason the Americans bothered the Afghans is for their oil. And besides-"

"Afghanistan?" Edmund piped up, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" I spat.

"The big war going on back home, against the Nazi army," Peter said, "You Canadians are Allies like us, so you should know..."

"**World War II**," I gasped, suddenly realizing what he was talking about, "That's what you're talking about? Where-no....... **When** are you guys from?"

"1945," Lucy said slowly," What about you?"

"2009," I replied, prying free of Lucy to look at the people who stood before me.

That's why they look like some old war movie, because that's the time period they're from!

"You're from the _future_?" Peter asked, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Apparently," I breathed, "And you guys are from the _past_?"

"Apparently," Edmund snorted, "So, do we win or not?"

I stared at them all for a long time, contemplating whether or not my answer could change the coarse of history.

".....Yes," I said finally, watching in delight as their faces lit up.

"That's great," Peter cried happily.

"I'm glad you guys are pleased," I grinned.

Peter was about to respond when Lucy cut across him.

"Since you're here too, would you like to come with us?" she chirped, tugging on the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Ugh, where is _here_, exactly?"

"You're in Narnia," Lucy said it as though it were obvious, "It's a kingdom ruled by an evil witch, who calls herself the Queen of Narnia."

"Narnia? Where on Earth is that?"

"Well, I'm not even sure it's on Earth," Lucy said thoughtfully, "I've been here before, but it's the first time the others have been here."

"What a coincidence," I chuckled nervously, nearly ready to pass out, "It's my first time too."

"Then you must come with us to visit Mr. Tumnus," she laughed, "He's my friend."

"Lucy, I'm sure that she's cold and wants to go home," Susan said, popping Lucy's excitement like a balloon.

I saw Lucy's big smile fall instantly.

"Oh," she mumbled sadly, "I suppose Susan's right."

My heart broke. I wouldn't dream of going back to work just yet; Lucy was to sweet. I glared at Susan before smiling at Lucy.

"I'd love to," I said, lovingly poking Lucy's nose, "This sweater may as well be a coat, and I've got a scarf in my bag. You're always warmer with a scarf on.

"Besides," I grinned, cackling evilly, "Beth can always cover my shift at work..."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Edmund interjected, "We don't know where we're going, and the last thing we need is one more person to worry about."

"Oh, shove off," I snarled, then smiled sadistically, "I'm not the one you should be worried about, Pretty Boy."

The terrified look on Edmund's face was priceless. I squeezed my arms together in a way that drew attention to my large bosom. His face got red like a tomato.

Once again, **_priceless_**.

"Well, I think it's a splendid idea," Peter smiled, holding out his arm, "And I would be delighted if you came along..... Ugh......"

"Phillipa O'Brien," I chuckled, taking Peter's arm and Lucy's hand, "But, I'd like it very much if you would call me "Pipa", instead."

"Well then, Pipa it is," Peter grinned, leading us off on a stroll.

Lucy lead us through the forest, her, Peter, and I laughing and playing like old friends. Edmund and Susan merely trudged through the snow, clearly upset about something or another. Lucy told me all about Narnia, and what she knew of the snow and the White Witch. I found it fascinating, like a fantasy novel.

But, this time, it was real.

_It has to be..._

Peter tripped and ended up sending the both of us and Lucy tumbling down a snowy hill. We all sat up, laughing and tossing snow at each other.

Suddenly, Lucy turned around and gasped. I looked in the same direction as her and saw her reason of discomfort.

Inside the large stone in front of us, an iron stabilized, wooden door had been broken in and knocked off all but the top hinge. Lucy stood up and ran towards the door.

"Lucy," I called, being the first to get up and follow her.

When I got inside of the door, it looked as though a once cosy home had been turned into a war zone. I shuddered at the ugly feelings the wrecked home gave me.

"Hey, look at this," Peter called, bringing everyone's attention to the piece of parchment he held in his hands, "The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police.

"Long live the Queen," he sighed, handing me the piece of parchment to read.

"Now we really should go," Susan chattered, panic set upon her face.

"But, we have to help him," Lucy cried.

"It's out of our hands, Lu," Peter stated firmly.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lucy said miserably, "I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."

I couldn't help but notice Edmund shift uncomfortably.

"Look, since I just met you guys, I know that my opinion doesn't count for much," I started.

"You've got that right," Susan mumbled.

"But, I'm with Lucy on this one, you guys," I continued, paying her no mind, "We have to do something."

Peter sighed, looking at Lucy and I in defeat.

"Maybe we could go to the police," he suggested.

"These are the police," Susan pointed out, snatching the decree from me.

"I think Susan's right," Edmund spoke, his voice raspy from the cold, "We can't do anything. Besides, he's a criminal."

"Back off," I snapped, holding poor little Lucy close to me.

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter consoled her as we all walked outside, "We'll think of something."

"Psst...."

We all looked up and looked around. All we saw was a bird.

"Did that bird just "Psst" at us?" Susan asked, bewildered.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and a beaver emerged. Peter waked up to it and started clicking his tongue, holding out his hand. I smiled as the beaver got up on his hind legs.

"Come on," Peter cooed softly, "Come on, Boy..."

The beaver looked from Peter to his hand and snorted.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," he stated plainly.

Lucy and I giggled as Peter retracted his hand and apologized. The beaver looked at Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie," he said gravely.

"Yes," Lucy said slowly, stepping forwards.

The beaver held out a hankerchief with the initial "L" stitched onto it. Lucy's shoulders fell.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly, "We did all we could."

Lucy began to sob. I knew it must have had something to do with Tumnus. I rushed forward to hold the little dear, Peter next to us with a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, "What's going on? Why did they take him?"

"I'd answer all your questions," the beaver muttered nervously, "But, this isn't the best place for a friendly chat. Come."

As he scurried off, we all looked at one another.

"He means the trees," Lucy said quietly.

We all shared one final look before scurrying after the beaver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Maiden With The Bag of Wonders

* * *

"Tumnus was a friend of ours," Mr. Beaver explained, "We got to him just before the Witch's men did. Unfortunately, they caught up to us, and apprehended him..."

Mr. Beaver continued to ramble while his charming wife, also a beaver, bustled about their kitchen. All of us were crowded in a small dam, though it was rather cosy. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were all sat at the table, listening to Mr. Beaver chatter on.

Edmund and I, on the other hand, were sat together in a more living room like area of the hut. Edmund had seemed rather alone, so I had decided to sit with him. He had simply blushed, scanned me briefly, and then continued to stare out into the cold.

"....So," I said awkwardly, reaching into my bag in search of candy, "Would you like some candy? Once I find it, of coarse..."

I pulled out the jumbo bag of Skittles and showed them to Edmund, who wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar treats.

"What are they?" he asked, reaching out to take the bag.

"Skittles," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "They're candy."

"Really?" Edmund asked skeptically, scanning the large, bright bag.

"Really," I giggled, taking his hand and pouring some into his palm, "They're good. Trust me."

Edmund gave me one final look before shoving the brightly coloured candy into his mouth. He seemed to be contemplating the taste for a moment before a bright smile lit his features. I guessed that meant that he liked them.

"I know, right?" I giggled, pouring some Skittles for myself, "They're my favorite, but they gum up my throat, so I don't tend to eat too many at once."

"So, what brought you here?" Edmund asked, "We all hide in a wardrobe and ended up here, somehow."

"Well, call me crazy, but I work at a music store," I began, "And, when I was recording a demo for some group of skanks, I kept hearing an ocarina in the background, which was weird since none of them played one. So, when they were finished, I followed the ocarina into the unused recording studio next to the one I was in. I traveled down a path of boxes, into complete darkness, and ended up here."

Edmund stared at me, puzzled by something.

"What's a demo?" he asked, "And a recording studio?"

I laughed and explained both concepts to him. He nodded afterwards, seeming pleased by the very thought of such things existing.

"Do you have a demo?" he asked, reaching for more Skittles.

"No," I chuckled, pulling them away from him and putting them back into my bag, "But I have something with a lot of music on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a CD," I said, pulling out **Billy Talent II**, "I know that you don't know what that is, since you guys have records, but it's just like a record, only smaller and faster, and it takes less effort to play it."

"Oh, OK," he stated, taking the CD and looking at it for a moment, "What else have you got in that bag of yours?"

"Well," I sighed, opening the flap on my messenger bag, "I've got art pencils, a sketch book, more food, my iPod..."

"iPod?" he snickered, clearly finding the name funny, "What's an iPod?"

At first, I thought he must have been joking, but then i remembered that he was from the 1940's. They didn't have iPods. Heck, that's when my grandpa was born!

"This is an iPod," I explained, pulling it out, "And the little black things at the ends of the wires are headphones. You stick them in your ears."

I handed Edmund the iPod, and he turned it over in his hands a few times. When he looked at the headphones, he brought them close to his ears. When they kept falling, I realized that he was trying to put them in.

"You're doing it wrong," I giggled, again, taking the headphones in my hands, "First of all, you've got them backwards. There's one for your left ear, marked with an "L", and one for your right ear, marked with an "R". You put this part in your ear."

Edmund nodded, but he clearly did **not** get it.

I sighed, laughing as I reaches forward. I seemed to be getting all girly and flirty, but it was completely unintentional. Edmund backed up at first, but soon realized that I was trying to do and leaned forwards. As I stuck the ear buds in place, my hand brushed his cheek. It as so warm....

"So, what do I do now?" he asked, blushing awkwardly.

"One second," I snapped lightly, taking my iPod back and looking trough my songs, "I don't have anything you would know, so I'm just making guess work here..."

"Devil in a Midnight Mass" came blasting through the headphones, and Edmund did just as I predicted he'd do. He practically jumped out of his skin, and hit his head on the roof of the dam, hard. I cracked up laughing and everyone looked at us.

"What's wrong, Dearie?" Mrs. Beaver asked, bustling to Edmund's side.

"This little thing plays music," he cried, snatching my iPod and handing it to Peter, "Really loud music!"

"Don't snatch," I snapped.

"Where did it come from?" Susan asked.

"The bottom of my bag," I scoffed, "Where else?"

The beavers gasped on cue.

"Dear," Mrs. Beaver whispered in amazement, "The other prophecy....?"

"Whoa, hold up," I wheeled around to look at the Beavers, "I get a prophecy?"

"It is said that once the Evil, the White Witch, as been defeated, a fair maiden, with hair of golden brown, baring a bag of wonders, is destined to carry out the royal bloodline, and bare the sons of a King," Mr. Beaver explained, "Either king is perfectly acceptable, as long as we end up with an heir."

"So, wait," I mumbled, growing increasingly in volume, "So, I'm just a......A BREEDING MACHINE?"

"It seems every bitch has it's uses, I suppose," Susan sneered, smug as ever.

"What did you just call me?" I snarled.

"So, your going to be my sister?" Lucy chirped excitedly.

"I always imagined that you'd be smaller," Mr Beaver mumbled, touching is furry chin in confusion.

_Even the beaver makes fat comments!_

"Will you all just lay off," Edmund cried, rushing to my defense, "You shouldn't crowd someone, especially after they've heard something like that!"

"Well," Peter chuckled, "I'd try to woo you, but it seems as if Ed's already called dibs."

Everyone burst into laughter at Peter's "joke". I didn't think it was so funny. Apparently, Edmund didn't either.

"**Shut up**," he practically screamed, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

Peter gave his brother a hard look before striking up his previous conversation with Mr. Beaver. After the others had gone back to what they were doing, I looked at Edmund. He gave me an apologetic glance before sneaking out of the dam.

I, of coarse, followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The White Witch..... SHIT!

* * *

"Edmund," I called, rushing to catch him in the dark woods, "Where are you going?"

He turned to look at me for a moment and stopped, waiting for me. Once I reached him, I had to lean against a tree, in order to catch my breath.

"You OK?" he asked, coming to my side.

"Yeah, I just have a condition where it's harder to breathe," I gasped, "It's called asthma."

"Asthma," he repeated, "I'll remember that. You should go back."

"Where are you going?" I asked again, this time more seriously, "Peter's going to be pissed when he find out."

"Who cares what Peter thinks?" Edmund spat.

"You should care," I spat right back, "He's your older brother. I'd love to have an older brother!"

"Well, I'll trade with you any day," he sighed, continuing on his way.

He was leaving me all alone, in the dark, quiet woods, at night.

"Wait," I cried, trying to run after him, "I'm sorry, Edmund! Please wait! Please, don't leave me...Oomph! ....Alone...."

I had fallen, face down on the snowy hill. I didn't hear the crunching of snow anymore. I thought that Edmund had left me there. I started to sniffle like a baby.

I'd rather die than ever be left alone, again....

I heard a heavy sigh, followed by a surprisingly affectionate chuckle. I heard snowy footstep coming back down the hill towards me. Someone touched my head.

"Come on," Edmund whispered sweetly, "Get up. I won't leave you here. Why don't I carry you?"

I stopped sniffling immediate, sitting up. Edmund was stroking my hair like I was a child, smiling at me. I foolishly began whipping my eyes with my snow covered sleeve, dusting the snow off my bag.

"I doubt you could carry me," I chuckled, practically jumping to my feet in embarrassment, "Everyone makes fat comments, so I wish you luck."

"I don't think you're fat," Edmund said sincerely, "A slightly larger bone structure doesn't make you fat. Besides, I think you would look odd if you were tiny like Susan. You're much prettier like this."

I was glad that the darkness of the woods hid my bright red cheeks.

"Thanks," I muttered, "I don't hear that often...."

"I don't see why people don't tell you that," he shrugged, offering his back, "Now, come on. It won't hurt to try."

I gingerly climbed onto his back, praying that I wouldn't knock him over. My weight barely phased him. He simply adjusted my body, and we were on our way up the hill. Testosterone was definitely kicking in, which meant that growth spurts probably weren't that far off.

"So, where are **we** going?" I asked, resting my head on Edmund's broad shoulder.

"Well," he stammered, obviously never having been in close contact with any girl besides his sister, "We're going to meet a friend I made."

"I thought Lucy was the only one who's been here before," I yawned, quickly falling asleep with the rocking motion our uphill climb.

"I came the very second time she was here," he explained, his voice somewhat scattered at times, "And I met someone who's very kind. She's wants to take care of everyone, and she'll have something good for us to eat when we get there."

"Oh," I whispered, sleepily, "OK. I guess it's OK, if you trust her..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, readjusting me.

"I mean, it could all be one, big trap...."

Off I fell, into deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Pipa, wake up... Pipa, come on, we're here."

I opened my eyes, and they were met with an icy statue garden, of some sort. My feet were frozen, but my body was nice and warm. I had Edmund to thank for that. We both seemed to shiver in unison as we separated, feeling the chilling air for the first time.

"Where are we?" I asked.

It wasn't Edmund who answered.

A vicious wolf, which had been hiding as a statue, jumped from his position and knocked Edmund to the ground. The wolf snarled and snapped at his face.

"Edmund," I yelled in alarm, picking up a frozen tree branch, "Let him go!"

"Come any closer and the boy dies," the angry, talking, animal spat.

"Wait, the Queen asked us to come here," Edmund cried nervously, "I'm a Son of Adam!"

The wolf seemed to back off instantly.

"My apologies, Oh Fortunate Favorite of the Queen," he whined, getting off of Edmund, "Or else, not so fortunate...."

"Well, that was ominous," I said, helping Edmund to his feet, "So, where are we?"

"You'll see," he stammered quickly, grabbing my arm to follow the wolf.

* * *

"Wait here," the not-so-nice wolf commanded, running off to somewhere else.

I looked around. We seemed to be in some kind of icy throne room. On the throne itself lay a dreadfully real white fur coat. I scowled at it.

"I'm getting really sick of all these fur coats," I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth.

Edmund simply nodded in reply, seemingly entranced by the throne. He walked up the little stair case towards it and slowly sat in it.

"Ed, get back over here," I half whispered half shouted, "You're going to get us in trouble!"

But, per norm, I was ignored.

As soon as the words left my mouth, a very tall, very gorgeous woman, with icy blonde hair and frozen blue eyes, stepped out from behind the throne. She had this controlling, calculating air about her, a rather high-and-mighty look on her pale face.

"Do you like it?" she asked Edmund, her soft voice nearly seductive.

Edmund blushed deeply and jumped about six feet into the air, practically hopping down the stairs back to my side. When she looked at me, her frozen eyes were no longer fake and soft, but hard and pointed. I returned her unfriendly stare.

"Who are you?" I asked, scanning her and the rugged looking dwarf next to her.

I really had a bad feeling about this woman.

"I am Jadis, the rightful Queen of Narnia," she answered sharply.

I gasped, shooting Edmund a furious glance, and enjoying watching him cringe beneath it.

Jadis turned her eyes back on Edmund.

"What I asked of you was very simple, was it not, Edmund?" she asked him, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Edmund nodded his head sheepishly.

"Is this one of your sisters?"

Edmund shook his head, and Jadis' face turned sharp as a knife.

"Then how dare you come here?" she screamed raising a sharp ended wand and stalking towards us furiously.

"I'm sorry," he cried, moving to protect me, "They wouldn't listen to me! They never...! I just wanted to see you!"

"Edmund, I asked you for one thing, and one thing only-!"

"Don't yell at him," I shouted, turn her vicious attention towards me.

"How dare you!" she screeched, gearing to attack me as I geared to run.

"Wait! I did bring them half way," he scrambled, pulling me back behind him again, "They're at the dam, with the Beavers!"

Everything literally stopped. Jadis seemed frozen as her heart in place. The scruffy dwarf and I exchanged an uneasy glance, silently agreeing that this could end very badly for Edmund.

"Well, then," Jadis quipped in aggravation, turning away from us, "I suppose you're not completely useless."

My stomach growled loudly at me. Edmund looked at me with concern, and I silently prayed that he would just keep his mouth shut. Of coarse he didn't.

"Wait," he called after Jadis, "Could we please get something to eat?"

I smacked him over the back of his head. Jadis turned, gave us a sickeningly fake, motherly look.

"Ginnabrick, our guests are hungry," she smiled, looking at the dwarf.

The little man grew a frightening grin on his face as he walked towards us. Edmund pulled me in front of him as the dwarf circled behind him.

"This way, for your num-nums," he cackled evilly, sticking the end of a knife up against Edmund's back.

I flinched at the sight. The dwarf pointed the knife at me momentarily before sticking it back up against Edmund. I took that as the notice to get going.

"Maugrim," I heard Jadis called ominously, "You know what to do."

Howls rang through the night....

_Shit...._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tumnus the Faun

* * *

"Nice work, Genius," I spat, shivering from my spot across from Ed in our cell, "We're going to freeze to death!"

Edmund didn't respond, he just stared off into space. He had been doing that for the past day, literally from night through to mid-day, and I'd been trying to get some response out of him. I finally figured out that insults weren't going to work. I'd even thrown a loaf of frozen bread at his head, and that didn't work either!

"Edmund," I pleaded, my voice shaking from the cold as I gingerly crawled towards him, "Please, please talk to me...."

He finally looked at me when I reached his side. His slightly beaten face was stained with half frozen tears. They had taken him from me at sunrise, and he had come back like that. Bruised and silent.

"Edmund Pevensie," I whispered quietly, curling up next to him for warmth, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Pevensie," a weak male voice murmured, "Lucy Pevensie's brother?"

I looked past Edmund and saw a horribly beaten faun. I gasped as I scanned his bloody and bruised face.

"Yes," Edmund's weak voice answered, "Mr. Tumnus?"

The fawn nodded, "Yes, you have the same nose..."

He was talking about Edmund's resemblance to Lucy. I realized that Tumnus was right, and I quickly noted that all the Pevensie children had that same sleek, perfect nose.

"Is your sister safe?" Tumnus asked, panic set about his features.

After a howl in the distance, Edmund sadly replied, "I don't know..."

Tumnus looked like he would cry, but it was then that he addressed me.

"I don't believe I know who you are," he said gruffly, sadly, attempting to smile.

"Phillipa O'Brien," I replied, trying my best not to stutter with the cold, "I'm the girl with the "Bag of Wonders", apparently."

It was difficult to smiled back.

"Are either of you going to eat that?" Tumnus asked, motioning to the frozen bread loaf I'd thrown at Edmund earlier.

I looked to Edmund, who shook his head. I grabbed the loaf and crawled towards Tumnus, handing it to him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, ashamed.

"Don't worry, we're not hungry," I lied.

With a swift gurgle, my stomach told him the truth. He tried to hand it to me, but I just closed his hands around it.

"You need it more than I do," I said solemnly, crawling back towards Edmund.

When I curled up against him, Edmund wrapped an arm around me, holding me close. I noted how much colder he seemed than before, when he had been so sure of what he was doing. We tried to keep each other warm.

"Well," Tumnus chuckled as he looked at us, "I have no trouble believing that you are who you say you are, Miss O'Brien."

"Pipa," I corrected gently, "Call me Pipa."

"Pipa it is then," he said softly.

Just then, the slamming of metal doors could be heard. Jadis made a grand entrance into our cell. She did not look very happy, which made me very happy inside. She hadn't won yet.

"My wolves tore that dam apart," she snarled, "And, your little family was nowhere to be found! Where are they?"

"I...." Edmund whispered, looking at Tumnus, "I don't know."

Jadis glared at him, but, instead of hitting him, she hit me. She took the blunt end of her wand and full on smacked the side of my face. The force tore me from Edmund's arms, causing me to slide across the floor, even with the heavy shackles attached to my feet. The right side of my face felt like it had just been beaten in with a bolder.

"Then you're of no use to me," she snapped, "Guard...!"

A big, ugly golem like creature came into our cell, coming towards us with a club.

"Wait," Edmund cried, "The Beavers said something about Aslan!"

Jadis, Tumnus, the guard, even I froze. I did remember them saying something about Aslan, because Edmund didn't know who he was. He was the true King of Narnia.

"Aslan?" she quipped in panic, "Where?"

"Your Majesty," Tumnus chuckled nervously, "The stranger has only been here for a short-"

The golem hit Tumnus on the head with his club, silencing the faun. I sat up.

"Well?!"

Edmund had pulled me back towards him as I had sat up, scanning the deep bruise that was obviously there. He looked back at Tumnus for a small instant before he replied.

"I didn't stay long enough to hear," he whimpered, "I wanted to see you!"

This didn't soften Jadis even slightly, for she quickly prepared to pull another cruel feat. It seemed that she had quickly figured out that it didn't matter what she did to Edmund, it wasn't until others were hurt or threatened that he relinquished information.

"Guard," she commanded, "Release the faun!"

The golem quickly moved into Tumnus' cell next to ours and slammed his club down on the shackles. I heard horrid cracking as Tumnus practically screamed in agony. I covered my ears with my hands, burying my face into Edmund's chest, as if I thought it would make it all go away.

The sound of a body being dragged could be heard, and I looked to see Tumnus being dropped at the Witch's feet. She glared down at the faun like he was dirt.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked him calmly.

Tumnus used all of his strength, it seemed, to lift his face from the ground, look her in the eye, and admit with fullest conviction, "Because I believe in a **free** Narnia."

Jadis simply glared at him.

"You're here, because he," she pointed at Edmund, "Turned you in....for sweeties."

I slid away from Edmund, staring at him. He didn't dare look me in the eye. Tumnus looked betrayed.

"Take him upstairs," the witch ordered, motioning towards Tumnus, "And prepare my sleigh.

"Edmund misses his family," she added sweetly.

Edmund brought his eyes up to glare at her, and the phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind.

The guard dragged Tumnus away, and shortly after, Jadis and Ginnabrick left us.

I was ready to chew Edmund's ear off and spit it out, but one look at the fresh tears raining down his battered cheeks almost gave me whiplash. He continued to glare at the spot where the Witch had once stood.

"Edmund," I whispered gently, "Are you alright?"

He gave a biting chuckled at this, but it ended up sounding more like a cough. His eyes met mine for a single moment, and all the hate washed away, being replaced with remorse. His brought his hand up to touch the right side of my face. Had my cheek not stung so badly, I would have snuggled right into his hand.

"You know," I grinned, "It's funny. About a day ago, I would have smacked you away if you'd tried to do this."

"I guess getting imprisoned together sort of makes you close to someone," he mumbled, pulling me close to his chest, "But, I must admit, I do like holding you."

That made me blush. This boy always just had to come right out and say it. No beating around the bush. I kind of liked it.

"Only cause its cold," I assured him, snuggling for heat, "Once we get somewhere warmer, the thought won't be as attractive."

"I don't know," he chuckled, his chest rumbling slightly, "It's been a pretty attractive thought since the first time you snapped at Susan."

"You mean yesterday," I giggled.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, "You don't take anything from anybody, and you always know the right thing to do, it seems."

"You're so blunt," I stated, "Now, let me sleep."

"You did that on the way here," he chuckled.

"I know, and I slept last night too, but, for some reason, I'm tired again," I yawned, only emphasizing my point.

"Well, it was mid-day when they brought me back down," he said, "So it's probably evening by now."

"I doubt her Majesty would miss her beauty sleep," I groaned sarcastically, "So, it'll be early day when we set off."

"You're probably right," he sighed, "Or just before daybreak."

"That would suck," I chuckled, snuggling closer still for warmth.

"Go to sleep," Edmund commanded laughingly, "You might need it."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"In a minute," he replied, watching the guard take his position back up outside our cell, "I just want to make sure we're being left alone for the night."

"OK," I yawned, "Your call."

About half an hour or so later, as I finally began drifting off to sleep, I felt Edmund intertwine his large hand with my tiny one. I smiled, opening my tired eyes to look at him for a moment. He continued to watch the guard, until I squeezed his hand. He jumped a little, looking at me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before snuggling back up and closing my eyes.

Only a moment later did I feel a pair of lips on my forehead, and a head resting gently atop mine.

_I could get used to this...._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The River

* * *

"Pipa," Edmund whispered, rubbing my arm, "Come on, wake up."

"What?"

I felt the shackles being removed from my ankles. I eyes shot open, only to be met with the unpleasant site of Ginnabrick. I recoiled further into Edmund, shuddering. This made the dwarf grin wildly, dangerously. Edmund just held me close, glaring daggers at the dwarf.

"Up," Ginnabrick commanded, drawing his knife and bringing it near my face.

It didn't take us long to comply.

As we were lead up to the castle gates, Edmund kept hold of me like he thought he'd loose me if he didn't. I quickly took a brief note that he had grown considerably. Well, by considerably, I mean that the top of my head only reached his eyebrows, no longer his hairline.

_How long have we been down there?_ I wondered vaguely as Ginnabrick shoved Ed and I towards the sleigh.

As we passed through the ice garden, I thought I saw a rather familiar figure. I had.

It was Tumnus.

He'd been turned to stone.

Edmund looked furious.

Once we reached the sled, Edmund sent Jadis a scathing look, one that most would have cringed under. The witch simply remained cold, ordering Ginnabrick to place us by her feet, at the bottom of the sleigh. Poor white reindeer were tied to the ice sleigh, looking rather worse for wear.

"What are we? Foot rests?" I muttered subtly, earning myself a sharp jab from Ginnabrick.

The fact that I was getting poked made Edmund rather infuriated, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Whenever you are ready, Son of Adam," Jadis stated coolly.

We were shoved down by Jadis' feet, curling up together to stay on the sled, and not fall out the sides of it.

As we pulled out of the gates, I noticed that it was just before sunrise.

"You win," I groaned quietly to Edmund, "It's probably around 6 AM."

Edmund simply smiled grimly in return, keeping his weary eyes set upon Jadis. I could only guess what was going through his head, but I pictured many graphic, violent cartoons.

"Keeping watch?" I whispered.

"Someone should."

"Quiet!" Jadis snarled, quickly shoving her foot into Edmund's back, obviously wanting controlled silence throughout the whole ride.

_Bitch..._

_Is it just me, or is it getting warmer?_

I opened my eyes, having taken a nap during our long trip, and saw something I'd never wanted to see more in my life.

Grass. And leaves. And flowers.

I saw spring.

We came to an abrupt halt, and I saw that we had reached a river. I knew then what the problem was. The tree roots were blocking the sleigh.

"Off," Jadis commanded, delivering a swift kick to my side.

I squeaked in pain, an Edmund was the first one off, picking me up and setting me down on the grass.

"You OK?" he asked, his face more serious than it had been when I'd fallen asleep.

I nodded, looking around. Everything was so beautiful, and Jadis looked pissed. That made me grin.

Her majesty ever so graciously lead us all to a cliff side. The waterfall and river were flowing beautifully. I suddenly was glad I still had my bag to stick my sweater in, because things were heating up, and it was a winter sweater.

"It's so warm here," Ginnabrick exclaimed, looking panicked by the sharp look Jadis sent him, "I'll go check on the sleigh."

Suddenly, Maugrim and his pack of nasties emerged from the woods, a red fox in one of their jaws.

"Your majesty," Maugrim hailed, "We found the traitor. He was gathering troops near the Sherwood Forest."

The wolf holding the fox threw him to the ground. The poor creature struggled to stand.

"Nice of you to drop in," Jadis snapped crisply, "I understand that you were so helpful to my wolves last night."

"Forgive me, your Majesty," the fox repented, bowing in our direction.

"Oh, don't patronize me with flattery."

"Not to seem rude," he stated, "But I wasn't talking to you."

It was then that the fox turned his gaze on Edmund. Ed looked panicked, afraid, and I could only squeeze his hand. Jadis glared at him before turning back to the fox.

"Where is Aslan?" she demanded, raising her wand to strike, "Answer me!"

"Wait," Edmund cried, practically throwing himself between them, "The Beavers said something about the Stone Table, and an army!"

This, again, stopped the ice queen dead in her tracks. Edmund looked back at the fox, who hung his head in sorrow.

"Well," Jadis began steadily, slowly returning to her cold stance, "I'm glad this creature at least got to see some honesty....

Before he died!" she shouted, stabbing the fox with her wand.

"No!"

Edmund had reached to grab the wand, but missed.

"NO!" I shrieked.

The fox turned into an agonized looking stone statue.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. The witch turned her hard gaze on Edmund, slapping him full across the face. I saw his perfect, pink lip split, blood trickling down his chin. I only cried harder, whimpering slightly. Jadis grabbed the lower half of his face, forcing Edmund to look at her.

"Think about who's side you're on. Mine...." Jadis turned him to look at the fox, "Or theirs?"

My whimpering grew louder, verging on hysterical. Jadis shoved Edmund away from her, only to smack me with her other hand and shove me roughly to the ground. I stumbled over a root, hitting my head on the dirt.

"Grow a spine," she snarled, "Or you won't live too long."

Edmund quickly scrambled to my side, lifting my head off the ground. I was dizzy, to say the least. He turned a vicious gaze on Jadis, who's glare dared him to strike her. Edmund turned his eyes from her, picking me up in his arms. I curled close to him, my tears soaking his green sweater.

Ginnabrick returned shortly after.

"Gather my troops," I heard Jadis order.

I looked over Edmund's shoulder at her.

"If it's a war Aslan wants," she said, stabbing a butterfly, turning it to stone, "Then it's a war he shall get."

_Oh, fuck....._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kiss Me

* * *

"Does the precious prince want his pillow fluffed?" Ginnabrick taunted, nicking Edmund's cheek with his tiny dagger, "Or how about....."

Ginnabrick continued in that fashion for about twenty minutes or so, nicking the both of us here and there. I suppose you're wondering why I haven't shanked that stupid dwarf yet. Well, as you've probably guessed, Edmund and I were bound and gagged to a tree.

The Witch had gathered up and army, not too far from where the Stone Table was. Her army pretty much consisted of every grotesque creature you could imagine. It was ridiculous. She even had evil werewolves!

So much for Twilight, I thought, chuckling to myself.

Suddenly, a wolf ran right past us, whimpering and howling the whole way. Right behind him came some far friendlier looking creatures, all cutting down the Witch's men. A large centaur stopped beside us, cutting us loose quickly. He kicked Ginnabrick.

"Hurry, your Excellences," he said quickly, motioning for us to climb on his back.

I looked at the gruff dwarf and an evil thought came to mind.

"Hey, Ed," I called over the noise, "Come help me with this!"

"We have arrived, your Majesty," the centaur, who's name was Oreius, said to Edmund, allowing us to slide off his back.

He had brought us to a rather large, red tent. I knew we were in Aslan's camp. Bright red flags with majestic golden lions flew all about. It was quite fascinating, really. Creatures of all shapes and sizes prepared for battle, clad in red armor of some fashion or another.

Oreius brought us up to the entrance of the large tent.

"Your Eminence," he called towards the tent, "I have the other Son, and the girl here now."

"Send them in," a deep, lyrical voice called back.

Oreius moved a flap in the tent back, allowing Edmund and I access. Edmund took my hand, leading us inside. I was so excited; we were going to meet Aslan.

I'd been expecting a man, and got an overgrown cat.

My knees gave out from under me in shock, and, luckily, Edmund was there to catch me. A huge ass lion was sat like a dog at a table, which seemed to be covered in maps, battle plans, I assumed. Aslan smiled at me, as much as a lion could without freaking you out, anyways. I wearily smiled back as Ed lifted me onto my feet, his arms still snaked around me.

"Ed, I can walk by myself," I said, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"I think young Edmund just rather enjoys holding you, Dear One," Aslan chuckled, his tone endearing yet authoritative, "Welcome, both of you, I take it there is much you must tell me."

Edmund nodded, clearly intimidated, yet rather in awe of this great beast.

"So," Aslan said, walking toward the entrance in which we stood, "Would you two prefer to "walk and talk", as you might put it?"

Edmund and I both nodded dumbly, following the great cat through the tent flaps.

Edmund was the one who did most of the talking, for which I was greatful. I didn't think I could explain our experience without bursting into uncontrollable sobs, so I sufficed with the odd tear during Edmund's story.

Aslan merely listened and asked questions when necessary.

Eventually, night began to fall. Aslan lead us back towards the camp. We saw Oreius coming towards us.

"I have a tent prepared for the two of you," Aslan said, "Oreius will show you both there. There are clean clothes and bath water. A healer can come and look at your wounds, if you wish."

"I can bandage us perfectly fine, Sir," I smiled softly, pulling my First Aid kit from my bag, "I've got disinfectant and everything."

"Keep that bag with you," Aslan heeded gently, walking off back towards his tent, "It will do you good."

I nodded to the great lion's back, and Oreius asked us to follow him. He had set up a large enough tent for 4 or 5 people, despite the fact that it was just Edmund and I, but I saw why when we got inside.

There was a small bed for each of us, and a tub of warm bath water. A table had been set up, and there were various brushes, comb, and hair accessories laid out on my side of the room, along with a beautiful, medieval, green flaxen dress tunic laying on my bed. The dress had a thick brown cloth, which I assumed was a belt, to tie across the waist. I wondered vaguely if the person picking the dress tunic had been aware of my hourglass proportions and my colour preferences. I supposed they figured it would be fine, after noting the olive green of my shirt.

"I call first bath," Edmund said loudly, shamelessly stripping his shirt and sweater from his body.

"Dummy," I scoffed, whacking my gorgeous friend over the head, "Then I'll have your filth all over me!"

"Well, I prefer that to the other way around," he smirked, pulling off his socks and shoes.

"Hey," I cried, getting into a stripping race with him, "You're a guy, so you'll just get dirty again anyways!"

"You're one to talk," he snapped, "Look at you, you're filthy! What makes you think you're any cleaner than me?"

"I have hygiene skills," I countered sharply, speedily stripping my underwear off and jumping the the water before Ed finished undoing his pants.

"No fair," he growled, is face flushing with either embarrassment or anger.

"Oh, I'll be quick," I promised sourly, proceeding to scrub the dirt from my body.

I heard Edmund grumble something incoherently before sitting down on the floor, his back facing me.

"So, when do you think we'll get to see the others?" I asked aloofly, soaking my hair, "I rather miss them, although, I will admit, not as much as you probably do, but still."

Edmund didn't answer me, he just continued to sit there.

"All done," I chimed, hopping out of the little tub, "The water isn't even that dirty, Ed. And it's still warm."

No answer. He didn't even make a move for the tub. I began to dry my body.

"So, what do you think we'll have to do now?" I tried again, not expecting an answer, "I wonder if we'll ever get home, don't you? Of coarse, I would miss you all horribly, especially you, Ed, but it would be nice to see my mom again.

"I mean, she's the one who raised me, so I would miss her, but I wouldn't mind being stuck here, you know?" I continued, pulling my dress over my head, "But, I think it would be better if you guys were here with me, don't you?"

When I looked at Edmund, his back was still turned towards me, only his shoulders were slumped over.

"I like him," I grinned at Edmund's back, trying to make lighter conversation "Aslan, I mean. He seems kind enough."

The was a very pregnant pause before I got my answer.

"But, will he forgive me...?" Edmund's voice trailed sadly, finally gracing my ears with sound.

I smiled gently at him, although I know he couldn't see it. I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck, only moving him slightly. He gave me a sideways glance as I slid to kneel beside him.

"You did nothing wrong," I said firmly, "You were only protecting m-.....us."

I had wanted to say "me", but decided against it.

"I wanted to protect you," he whispered brokenly, eyes watering slightly, "But she just hurt you anyways."

I touched his face, careful of his wounds, and he took my hand, holding it to his cheek as he continued to stare at his bed. I noticed that a rather noble looking sword was laying, sheathed, on the bed. It looked, like all else in Narnia, dangerous and fascinating all at the same time.

"I have to take responsibility for what I've done," he murmured stiffly, squeezing my hand gently, "I have to make it up to these people."

"But, you doubt that you can?" I asked.

Edmund finally looked into my eyes, smoldering pools of dark passion meeting murky green. There was something in his eyes, something different than what I saw in the boy that I had met probably only a little over a week ago. It was a mixed look, and, thought it took me a little while, I finally placed it.

It was courage.

Courage, love, and the need to see justice brought to these people. To return their rights and freedoms, and to repent. Those were the things I saw.

I saw the prophesied king that these people had been waiting for. And, I knew why they'd waited so patiently too. Because this king was something worth waiting for. He wasn't a boy anymore....

Edmund was a man.

"I doubt nothing if you will stand beside me, Pipa," was his solid, sovereign vow.

I smiled, silently declaring that I would be with him.

"To the death," I vowed in return, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that any time soon," he chuckled, standing up, "The water isn't too dirty, you said?"

"No, it's not," I replied, a little shaken from the sudden loss of contact, "And I think it's still warm too."

"Well, that's good," Ed smiled awkwardly, walking towards the tub.

Well, now I know what happens after those special "movie moments", I thought with a sigh, going back to my side of the tent.

"So," I heard Ed say as I began to brush my wet hair, "That dress looks nice on you."

"Really?" I asked, blushing, though he couldn't see it, "You like it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Green and brown really look nice on you. They make you look like some sort of forest princess."

"I wish the guys back home would say nice stuff like that," I sighed as I heard him get out, "The most I'd ever get back home is, 'Hey, Baby, nice dress! Did it come with that body, or did you have to pay extra?". I'm sorry, but, COME ON! I'm not gonna somebody the time of day if they talk to me like that."

"Well, you do have a nice body," I could hear the smirk in Edmund's voice.

I blushed with a sudden realization.

"You didn't," I cried, whipping around to glare at Edmund, "You pervert!"

He was only half dressed, and he was already looking like some gorgeous rugged prince from my most perverted fantasies. Tight, tan leggings and sleek black boot adorned his elf-like figure, showing off every slender muscle and masculine feature of his lower half. His slender torso was still bare, outline with pale, sleek muscle. Did I mention muscle?

Hot damn, I thought, my face setting ablaze.

"Oh, and I'm the pervert?" Ed teased, slipping on a long red tunic which covered my favorite part of the view, "And, by the way, I did."

"But, you...!"

"The only reason I lost our little race is because I was distracted," he continued, annunciating every syllable of that last word, as he gently moved the sword to flop down on his cot.

I only stayed silent, kneeling on the ground, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Edmund chuckled at my flabbergasted state.

"You're kind of cute when you're dumbstruck," he smiled, laughing.

The struck a nerve.

"Dumbstruck?" I cried, scrambling to my feet, "You honestly think you have that kind of effect on me?!"

"Well, yeah," he laughed again, getting off of his bed and standing to face me.

"Stupid boy," I countered sharply, "Your ego is three times the size of this camp if you think that."

"What?" Edmund growled, his obvious temper setting in as he got up in my face, "I'm the one with the ego? You're just like Susan; you always think you know everything!"

"Well, I certainly know more than you," I snapped, standing tall against his heated glare.

"Oh really?" he shouted.

"Really! Who's the one who got us into a great big mess?"

"Oh yeah, well who's the girl who's been doing nothing but make me feel like a vulnerable child since I've met her?"

"It's my fault you're just like every other boy I've ever met? You tease each other, and you think things are going in the right direction, then the guy gets cocky and assumes that he's in control! That, or he just up and leaves you there because you make him feel!"

"I know I'm not in control! I could never possibly feel in control! And I would never leave you because you make me feel!"

"Wait! What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion, "You lost me..."

Edmund gave me a heated look of desperation before closing all forms of the little space between us due to our argument. His sweet lips met mine in a burning, agonizing passion, leaving all of my questions answered.

When his lips pulled away from mine, I could feel his heart beating in his chest. It was a hard, pulsating thumping through his chest against my bosom. I was encased by Edmund's long arms, pulled tight against his body.

"I feel vulnerable when I'm with you," he growled in aggravation and longing, "And I hate how you make me feel, but I never want it to stop!"

I could only stare at him, left speechless by the dizzying passion I felt radiating off of him, and the way I could feel my body flushing bright red. I could only reach upward to run my fingers along his soft lips. He kissed my fingertips, soon afterward he took my hand and kissed my palm. I felt a longing in my heart as well.

"Edmund," I whispered hoarsely.

He looked into my eyes.

"Kiss me," I commanded softly.

He happy obliged...﻿


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pervert

* * *

A pair of soft lips on my cheek. Gentle hands caressing my shoulders through my dress.

"_I love you_," I heard Edmund whispered softly, brushing some hair away from my face and trailing his cool fingers down my neck.

I stirred a little as he pulled his hand away. I heard someone leaving the tent, and Aslan's voice speaking softly, too softly to be understood. The voice and footsteps began to fade, until I could hear them no more.

I cracked my eyes open slightly, only to be met with the empty tent. My mind wandered sadly. I'd been hoping to wake up to Edmund's sleeping face, but it seemed my body enjoyed sleep more so than my mind.

I had fallen asleep in Edmund's arms that night, underneath the covers of his bed, resting in his sweet embrace. Nothing naughty, we were just used to the feeling of sleeping beside one another.

I was upset, until a marvelous realization crossed my mind.

_He said he loves me_, I thought, squeaking happily as I stretched.

I sat up, deciding quickly that I should probably sort out my rat's nest of a poof.

As I brushed my hair and prepared for my day, I couldn't help but sing to myself. I constantly found myself singing cheesy Broadway love songs, like "Fantasies Come True" and "The More You Ruv Someone" from Avenue Q. Avenue Q fans should note the irony.

After all of that was dealt with, I headed outside to look for Edmund. As I walked about, Narnians greeted me from very which way. It was mostly, "Good morrow, Milady.", but the odd creature stopped to chat with me.

I finally saw Oreius, and ran towards him. He obviously saw me coming, for he was bowing before I reached him.

"Good morrow, Milady," he said, standing proud and tall once again.

"Morning, Oreius," I smiled, offering him a curtsey, "Do you know where I could find Edmund?"

"His young Majesty is in conversation with my lord, Aslan, at the moment," he replied, his tone softer than before, "Would you like me to escort you to them?"

"If it's not too much trouble, then yes please," I grinned brightly, following after the centaur.

When I saw Aslan and Edmund, they were stood at a cliff, having a serious conversation from the looks of things. I looked up at Oreius for a moment, who seemed to be waiting patiently for them to take notice of us. I looked back at the two on the cliff, and looked out to see what they were looking at.

A gorgeous castle sat graceful along a cove, everything about it spectacular. I couldn't help my curiosity, so I asked Oreius what it was called.

"Cair Paravel," he told me, smiling in a rather parental fashion, "Once this war is won, and we take back Narnia, it is the palace from which the Kings and Queens shall rule. You will be with them, if I am not mistaken."

"Only to breed heirs," I sighed sadly, turning my gaze back towards Edmund, "Nothing more."

"I doubt that for some reason, Milady," Oreius disagreed, "You seem like one to make vital contributions to any situation. I have no doubt that, however Aslan decides to equalize the power and ruling, you and the younger King shall rule his share well."

"**What?**" I cried, blushing fiercely, "Oreius, what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, Lady Phillipa," he chuckled, looking up towards Aslan and Edmund, "His Greatness is motioning for your presence."

I looked and saw he Oreius was right, for both Aslan and Edmund were looking at me. Aslan smiled and said something to Edmund, who nodded and waved me over. I quickly thanked Oreius and practically bounded up the hill towards them.

"Morning," I cried happily, practically jumping into to Edmund's open arms and whispering in his ear, "_You didn't let me say that I love you too_."

"Morning, Love," Edmund whispered back, his ears blaze as I nibbled one gently.

"Good morrow, Little One," Aslan greeted me, chuckling softly at Edmund's slightly red face, "In a playful mood this morning, I take it."

"You bet," I giggled, winking.

This caused Aslan to give a much greater chuckle, startling me a little. I never took the great lion as the type to laugh.

"So, anything I should know about?" I asked, cuddling Edmund.

"Young Edmund and I were just discussing the past and possible future," Aslan said, looking out towards Cair Paravel, "That will be your home someday."

"Yes," I nodded, looking from Edmund's chest out towards it, "That's an exciting thought."

"You will live happily there," Aslan continued, "And you will enjoy it very much, considering that you will not have too many royal duties to attend to, Pipa."

"Sound like I'll be bored and lonely," I giggled, tracing circles on Ed's chest as he held me, "But, I don't mind being stuck there, especially if I get stuck with this big lug."

Edmund shifted a little, tangling his fingers in my hair. He buried his face into my curls, inhaling deeply.

"I think it's safe to say that Edmund won't leave you unattended for too long," Aslan countered warmly.

"EDMUND!"

Ed and I both jumped a little, separating slightly in order to look back down the hill.

There stood Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Susan stood, mouth agape, beside Peter, who was holding young Lucy by her tiny shoulders. Edmund's muscles tensed under Peter's intense gaze. I rubbed his chest with my hands, only relaxing him slightly.

"PIPA!" Lucy cried happily, waving at me.

I gingerly waved back, my hand shaking a little. I had no reason to be afraid; I'd done nothing wrong. I was only nervous because of how much so Edmund was. I'm sure he noticed, for he took hold of my trembling hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

A reassuring look from Aslan, and we were on our way down the hill. Once we reached the others, Aslan allowed a moment of silence before he spoke.

"What's done is done," he said to the others, "There is no need to speak to them of what is past."

"Hello," Edmund muttered nervously, wrapping his arm around me once more.

Lucy brushed Peter off and tackled Edmund and I, an arm around each of us. She let go of Edmund after a moment, and just continued to hug me. Susan took the opportunity to embrace her younger brother. Moments after, she gave me a great big hug, startling me.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Susan?" I giggled, hugging her back.

"Just shut up," she chuckled, passing me off to Peter for a giant bear hug.

"Nothing but trouble," he muttered jokingly as he released me back into Edmund's waiting arms.

"Bite me," I snapped, giggling all the while.

Aslan watched with a smile.

"How are you two feeling?" Susan asked, observing the two of us with a Cheshire Cat look.

"Well," our stomaches growled in unison, "We're kind of hungry...."

"And, I'm still kind of tired," Edmund said, giving a horribly fake yawn as he winked at me.

"Mmph, now that you mention it, me too..."

"Well then, go get some more rest," Peter said, his voice all but kind.

Edmund and I both exchanged a sad sort of look before heading back towards our tent.

"Oh, and Edmund," Peter called with a chuckle, "Try not to wander off again."

Edmund looked back at him, offering him an eye roll. I thought I heard Susan say something about how Ed had "spent a little too much time with" me.

* * *

"Well, I thought I'd never get out of there," Edmund joked, flopping down on his bed.

"Did you see that?" I asked, flopping down next to him, "Susan hugged me!"

"I know, I guess she figures that you're part of the family, so she'd better get used to it," he smiled, pulling me close and burying his face him the crook of my neck.

I giggled as Edmund's thick, dark mop tickled my neck and chest. I guess he took that as an invite to do as he pleased, because that's just what he did. I soon felt butterfly kissed up and down my neck, and Edmund's hands caressing the curve of my hips.

"I thought you were tired," I half giggled half moaned.

"I was," he said not even removing his lips from my neck, "But I'm very much awake now."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but- OH!"

"You like that?"

"Oh god, don't stop!"

"As you wish, Love..."

"....Pervert...."

I received my first Hickey that morning....

* * *

Breakfast was hardly what I expected. It was normal food. Really, with eggs, and toast, and bacon, and toast, and pancakes, and toast.... Lot's of toast.

Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and I all sat at a small table on the ground, eating away at the tones of food we had been served. Peter stood, eating an apple, a little ways away from us. I was curled next to Edmund, who had claimed and was devouring a plate of toast.

"Pipa, how did you get that bruise on your neck?," Susan asked, pointing at it.

"What?!" I practically shrieked, grabbing an empty silver plate to look, "Oh my god...

"EDMUND!" I screamed smacking him over the head.

The piece of toast he was eating popped out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"Hey," he cried, grabbing it off the ground and holding his head, "That is a waste of perfectly good toast!"

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy giggled, looking at the mountain of it which we had.

"Then you better pack some for the journey," Peter piped up.

"We're going home?" Susan asked in disbelief.

Edmund wrapped an arm tightly around me.

"You are," Peter said, walking up to us and squatting, "I promised I'd keep you three safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"But, they need us," Lucy protested, "All of us!"

"Lucy, it's too dangerous! You almost drowned; Edmund and Pipa were almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund piped up.

Everyone looked at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do," he said, pulling me close, "And I've helped her do it...

"And we can't just leave these people behind to suffer for it," he proclaimed as I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Susan sighed, picking up a bow and quiver and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice," she called back over her shoulder.

* * *

So, what am I going to fight with.....?" I pondered, looking at the multiple weapons with Oreius and Edmund.

We were in it large tent that was serving as a makeshift armory. I had to find something good to fight with, since I was the only one without a weapon.

"Perhaps a sword, like King Edmund?" Oreius suggested.

"I think it's be too heavy for Pipa," Edmund argued, "What about daggers, or a bow and arrow?"

"Susan and Lucy already have those," I sighed, "A bow and arrow take too much preparation, and daggers are simply useless for me...."

"What about these?" Oreius suggested, holding up a lovely pair of machetes for me to look at, "They hardly weigh as much as a bow and arrow even, they're longer than daggers, and they're good for throwing and close combat."

He handed them to me, and I looked at them, running my finger lightly along one of the blades. A perfectly straight scratch was left in my skin. It was ridiculously sharp, from the look of it, and throwing one of them would be no trouble. They were only about the length of my forearm.

"I like it," I smiled, "Can we cover the blades for my training?"

Oreius nodded and gave me two wooden cases for the rather shiny knives. I covered them and looked at Edmund, smiling. He grinned back.

"You're going to be one dangerous fighter, I'll give you that," he teased, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I already am, thank you very much," I mock pouted, turning around in his arm to whisper suggestively, "How else could I possibly fend you off?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he whispered back sarcastically.

"Susan's right, you have spent too much time with me," I laughed, rushing out past him to get in some training of my own.

* * *

"Alright, Lucy," I instructed, "You just need to trust your aim. That is when I do well, is when I have confidence in myself."

"Alright," she nodded, throwing her little dagger at the target.

Bulls-eye!

"Did you see that, Pipa?" she cried, jumping up and down, "I did it!"

Practice was very eventful for me. I quickly discovered that I was fairly good at close combat against even the largest of opponents, and that throwing my machetes wasn't difficult either. I also discovered that Susan was excellent with her arrows, Lucy was quite the little warrior, and that, though Peter was stronger, Edmund was far more so skilled with a sword than many of the soldiers in the camp.

"Come on, Ed," Peter laughed over the clanking of swords as he and Edmund rode by on horseback, practicing their skills, "Sword hand up, like Oreius showed us!"

Edmund looked like he was having the time of his life up on that horse.

Suddenly, in a rather panicked fashion, the Beavers ran straight up to the two boys, causing Edmund's horse to rear up.

"Whoa, Horsey," Edmund cried, pulling on the reins.

The horse quite literally stopped, looked at him, and said, "My name is Phillip."

"Oh, sorry," Ed apologized, looking rather red.

We all gathered around Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"You'd better come quick," Mr. Beaver panted, "The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!"

That sure got us running!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Blood**

* * *

"Jadis! Jadis!"

Ginnabrick and other horrifying creatures made there way towards Aslan's tent, cheering **her** name as they went. Jadis was being carried on a rather large bed-like thing by four cyclops. All the Narnians had gathered along, almost like it was a royal procession. I say almost because Jadis doesn't deserve the title of royalty. I stood among the Pevensies, Edmund's arm wrapped tight around me.

When she was placed on the ground before Aslan, Jadis straightened as if she were preparing for a great coronation speech. I knew it couldn't be good....

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she remarked regally, "Two in fact."

The entire crowd seemed to gasp as whispers took hold of the Narnians. Jadis enjoyed the shock she caused greatly as all eyes soon fell on Edmund and I. We were not too excited, to say the least.

"Your accusation against the Daughter of Eve is unfounded, for she betrayed none," Aslan pointed out, "The Son of Adam's offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" Jadis nearly sneered at him.

"Do not recite the deep magic to me, Witch," Aslan snarled, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," she declared, turning to the crowd as she pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table! As is tradition."

I gasped, clinging tighter to Edmund. I felt hot tears sting my eyes as he tried to soothe me, though he seemed rather worked up himself.

"Try and take him them," Peter challenged, drawing his sword.

Jadis snickered at Peter's brave declaration.

"Do you really think mere force shall deny me my right, Little King?" she mocked him before turning back to crowd and announcing dramatically, "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water!"

"Enough," Aslan cut across her banter, "I shall talk with you alone."

Jadis sent Edmund and I a final smug glance as she headed into Aslan's tent after him...

Hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, Aslan and Jadis emerged. Jadis looked towards Edmund and I, a deep glare, hotter than a thousand flaming daggers, etched upon her pale face. We thought she was going to come right up and stab us, when she looked away, stalking back to her carrier.

_What the...?_

Suddenly, Aslan emerged from the tent. We looked to him hopefully, and he smiled at us.

"She has denounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he announced.

All of Narnia cheered, it seemed. As everyone clapped Edmund on the back and exchanged cheerful banter, I clung tightly to him. He clung to me as well, kissing my head and resting his own on mine.

I quickly noticed Aslan watching us, a sad sort of smile on his furry face...

* * *

"I thought I would loose you today," I whispered to Edmund, caressing his cheek.

"I thought so too," he chuckled, playing with my hair as we lay in his bed, "But, everything is alright now."

"Not everything," I sighed, snuggling close to him.

As we lay there that night, I couldn't help but feel as if my world were going to be swept out from under me.

I was afraid.

I feared for the Narnians, knowing that only sheer numbers could have kept them at bay for 100 years. I feared for Peter, Susan, and Lucy, and whether or not I would loose them tomorrow. I feared for myself, and whether or not I would be strong enough.

I feared for Edmund.

What would happen if the White Witch were to meet him on the battle field? What if she killed him? What if she didn't, and he died by some other means instead?

What will I do if I loose him?

"Pipa?" Edmund cooed to me, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Love," I lied, stroking his chest lightly, "Go to sleep."

As we tried to settle in for the night, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"By the way, I'm wearing a pair of your pants tomorrow," I stated plainly, yawning as I did, "I'll be borrowing the black tunic you have in that trunk there, too."

"Have you no shame?" Edmund teased me.

"In the year 2009, shame is non existent."

"Ha ha, go to sleep, Love."

Soon, all I heard was his soft breathing as his chest rose and fell in a strong, steady motion. His comforting presence quickly lulled me to sleep as well, defeating all worry and doubt, even for just one moment.

* * *

"Rise, my Prince and Princess, for I come with tidings of grave news..."

"What?" I yawned, feeling Ed shift from under me, "What time is it?"

"Don't quite know," he groaned, rubbing his eyes and looking around, "But there's a woman made out of flowers in our tent... **WHAT?**"

He sat up, taking me with him, of coarse, and we both stared at the woman. I assumed that she was a dryad or nymph of some sort...

"We must wake Prince Peter," she said, blowing towards the flap of our tent, "Then I shall tell you all together."

_What now?_

* * *

Peter slowly stepped out of Aslan's tent. Edmund, Oreius, and I turned our gazes on him, already knowing what he would say.

"It's true," Peter murmured, his head hung low, "He's gone."

Aslan had been slain by the White Witch. He did it to save Edmund.

"Then, you'll have to lead us," Edmund pointed out, "There's a whole army out there, waiting to follow you."

"I... I can't...."

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund argued.

"And so do we," I cried passionately; there was no way Peter was giving up yet!

"What are your orders?" Oreius asked, not even giving Peter the option of self doubt.

With that, Peter's confidence seemed to return. He stalked towards the battle plan, and we dove into hurried preparation...

_I sure hope Pete knows what he's doing...._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Edmund!

* * *

Everything was set to go. The Narnians were prepared, and we all gathered along the cliffs. Armed and ready for battle, Mr. Beaver, Edmund and I had taken up position with the archers.

Edmund's tunic was a little big on me, but it was long enough to cover my whole torso flatteringly, which is a very good thing. The pants fit me fine, and the puff of the tunic was tamed by my red corset-like chest plate. With my honey coloured curls now brushing past my shoulders, Edmund had said I looked like some sort of Warrior Princess. He always called me a princess, but it was endearing rather than in the sarcastic way we would use it where I was from.

We saw the Watch Griffin, as I liked to call him, fly to Peter and Oreius, who were at the front line. They conversed for a moment, before we saw it.

"God damn it," Edmund spat.

The Witch's army was HUGE! I have yet to see any army top it! It seemed like we were doomed.

"There's a moment in every man's lifetime when he knows that he's fucked," I chuckled biting, "Well, this is it for us."

"Not so fast," a female centaur replied, removing an arrow from her quiver, "Numbers do not win a battle."

"No, but I bet they help," Edmund grumbled, drawing his sword.

"Not yet, Darling," I quipped, "We haven't been given the signal yet. Hang tight."

No sooner than I had spoken the words did the battle begin. The preempted strike was simply a blur to my pulsating heart, for soon Peter lead the first charge, only minutes later calling the army back to the rocks.

"That's the signal," Mr. Beaver cried.

"Everyone! Positions!" I ordered.

"Fire on my command," Edmund barked over the growing sights and sounds of war, "Ready.....

"FIRE!"

The archers fired their arrows, which sprayed down on the enemy like rain.

"Pipa," Edmund whispered in my ear, "I need to know if you're truly with me."

"All that I am is your's, Edmund," I smirked, "I already told you; I'm with you to the death, remember?"

"We're in this together!"

That was when the battle truly began for me.

"**CHARGE!**"

* * *

Fighting was exhausting, to say the least. And everything was just one messy....well, mess. There's no other way to describe the chaos that had ensued. I stayed by Edmund as much as I could, but fighting along the rocks was making it difficult. The worst of it happened right when Peter fell off his unicorn.

Oreius and a rhino decided that tag teaming was a good idea. They were planning to get Jadis, who was quickly making her way towards Peter. They charged.

"STOP!" Peter and I screamed over the noise.

We were ignored. The rhino was taken down about half way there, but Oreius kept going. He attempted to strike the Witch, but she ducked.

With one fatal move, she stabbed Oreius with her wand, turning him to stone.

"Oreius!" I shrieked, my eyes watering over.

Edmund quickly came to my side, fighting off any who came near. Mr. Beaver, surprisingly, was beside us as well.

"Ed!" Peter called to him, struggling from his place on the ground, "It's too dangerous! Go! Get out of here! Take everyone and get them home!"

"Come on," Mr. Beaver shouted, "You heard him! Let's go!"

Edmund took one final look at Peter before grasping me tight and running. Neither of us could help but look back every second or so. I could tell when Edmund finally laid his eyes on Jadis, because he turned right back around.

_NO! No more... No more dying!_

"Peter said to go," I sobbed loudly, trying to tug Edmund along.

He turned and smiled at me, pulling me in for one final kiss. I stared at him, fresh tears raining down my cheeks.

"Peter's not king yet," he chuckled stiffly, wiping a tear from my face and rushing back towards the Witch.

"Edmund!" I cried, running after him, cutting down any enemy that got in my way.

He didn't even look back. As Jadis attempted to stab someone else with her wand, in swooped my Edmund out of nowhere, smashing the end of the wand with his sword. There was a momentary pause, then it all happened in slow motion.

Jadis took one look at her wand, and she stabbed my Edmund.

Edmund gave an agonized grunt before Jadis tossed him aside.

My mind went numb.

My knees were jello.

My throat squeezed shut.

I wanted to die.

"**EDMUND!**"

With that, I was beside him. I don't know how long I was cutting down anyone who neared us, but it wasn't until the world around me seemed to shift and hit fast forward did I drop my machetes and fall to my knees on the ground, beside my Edmund. I don't quite know what happened in those moments, I heard only Aslan's voice.

"_It is finished_," is what he said.

Shortly after, when the world returned, I saw the aftermath of a truly bloody battle. Corpses and stone statues lay around me, red and black armor alike. More tears stung my cheeks as I looked away from the scene, and looked at my Edmund.

His torso and face were covered in blood, and he was gasping and sputtering for air. I scrambled to him, removing his helmet and placing his head on my lap. I cried softly as I stroked his face, singing to him sweet promises of a long and happy life together. I knew at that point that it was likely a lie.

Edmund opened his blood caked eyes to look at me. My heart was twisting and tearing inside of my chest.

I was dying, like my Edmund.

"Pipa?" he gasped, wincing in pain as he spoke.

"Yes," I nodded, shaking with sobs as I tried to wipe the blood from his eyes, "I'm here, I'm right here, Edmund. Everything is going to be fine. We're together, and that's all that matters."

"Shh, shh," he cooed, taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb, "Don't cry. Please, don't cry."

"A little late for that, Dumb Ass," I snapped brokenly, almost falling onto his chest as I wailed loudly.

I was acting like a small child. Edmund was the one dying, not me.

"It's alright, Love," he struggled to talk as he stroked my head, "I'm not afraid. I get to die with you right beside me. I'm happy to know that the last thing I get to see is you."

My heart finally snapped; I just continued to wail.

I heard heavy gasping, but it wasn't Edmund's. I looked up and saw Ginnabrick hobbling towards us, his knife raised high over his head. I gave a feral growl.

"Get away," I snarled at the dwarf, tears running down my face like waterfalls, "**LEAVE US ALONE!**"

For a brief instant, Ginnabrick seemed to falter.

"Edmund!" I heard Susan cry.

Ginnabrick was shot in the heart by an arrow, and fell dead to the ground. Edmund began to cough and gasp fitfully again, and I knew it wasn't because he was suddenly better yet, either. I guessed internal bleeding from he way he was almost choking on something.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy rushed towards us, tears swimming in their eye with realization. They gathered around us, and Lucy removed a small cordial from her belt. I watched her oddly as she placed a drop of red liquid between Edmund's lips.

He stopped moving completely. For that brief instant, I shattered.

With a sudden cough and gasp for air, Edmund shot up, his eyes wide open as he took deep, fast breathes for precious air. He looked around, his eyes resting on Peter.

"When are you ever going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter laughed, relief rolling off him in waves.

The four siblings all laughed and embraced one another before they all turned to me. I looked at them all, a rather doe-eyed expression on my face. The four just laughed before Lucy began to rush about, doing the same to all the wounded. Those who had been turned to stone, Aslan's breather returned to flesh.

Edmund pulled me onto his lap, kissing me for all it's worth.

I only wept tears of joy for the rest of that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Coronation

* * *

"Pipa," Edmund whispered, shaking me gently, "Wake up. We have to be read for the coronation by mid-day, remember?"

I groan, pulling the luxurious golden bed sheets farther over my head. Edmund tugged them away from my face, and I attempted to swat at him, failing miserably. He just laughed at me, leaning from his place in bed to start necking me. I sighed in defeat.

"Now I really don't want to get out of bed," I giggled as he teased and tickled me with his talented mouth.

"Susan will be quite upset if you don't," Edmund pulled away, smiling coyly at me, "She's got lots of lovely dresses picked out for you. Quite a few pink ones, I do believe."

"Egad," I mumbled, throwing the sheets from my t-shirt clad body and walking toward the bathroom, "The devil's colour."

We had arrived in Cair Paravel the evening after the battle. Everyone had been expecting Edmund and I to sleep in the separate rooms prepared for us, but after coming to find to two of us curled up in his bed the very next morning, they figured it was hopeless. My room was just across the hall from his, so it was a pointless venture anyways.

"It could be worse," Edmund called from the bed, "They could all be pink."

"Point taken. Thanks, Smart Ass."

"Any time, Darling."

* * *

"**OWWWWWWW!**"

"Phillipa O'Brien, hold still!"

"You sound like my mother, Sue," I teased before she poked me again, "OW!"

"You deserved that one," Susan grumbled, removing the sewing pin from my backside, "I have to get this dress fitted for you, then take all of our gowns down to the seamstress, all before noon!"

If you hadn't already figured it out, Susan was fitting my dress. Edmund had thought she was killing me, so Peter had had to remove him from the premises. So, like a dress-up doll, I had been stood atop a sewing pedestal and force to try on every gown she had for me at least twice. Once Susan had finally satisfied herself with a beautiful red velvet renaissance ball gown, she set straight away to fitting to my every curve.

It was pissing me off, to say the least, because the woman kept poking me!

"It's probably only....what? 9 AM? You're got plenty of ti-OW!" I snarled, "Knock it off!"

"Is it my fault that I want you to look exquisite at the Coronation Ball?" Susan huffed, stepping back to take a look at me.

"Yes, it is!" I cried, only to be ignored.

"I think it needs to be a little tighter around the bosom, Susan," Lucy chattered from the soft chair in the corner of Susan's room, "She's short waisted and flat bellied, so it should show that as well. Edmund's jaw will hit the floor, don't you think?"

"If I make the bosom too tight, he'll be beating off the guests from Acheland with a club," Susan chuckled, doing as Lucy suggested.

"As if I was never considered a piece of meat in the first place," I sighed.

"Almost.... DONE," Susan cried, relief blatantly hurtful in her tone.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad..." I grumbled, turning to look at Susan's handy-work, "Oh my god..."

It was prefect! My figure was fully highlighted, and flattered to boot. The neck line was low and square, and the whole corset front had been fitted to accent every flattering feature of my body. I'd never felt so beautiful in all my life.

"Susan..." I gasped, "It's... It's...."

"Worth the 72 times I poked you?" she smirked, moving to help me out of the dress.

"You were counting?" I cried, laughing as she nodded and took the dress.

"Now you can get dressed, and go find my fussy brother," Susan sighed.

"You'd have sworn you were killing her or something," Lucy giggled.

I paid them no mind as I threw on my earthy brown "skinny" pants, as I liked to call them, and boots, slipping my bright violet tunic as I ran out the door.

* * *

"Edmund," I called, rushing to where the boys were being fitted for the coronation and throwing the doors open, "I'm free!

Big mistake.

I scared Peter and poor Mr. Tumnus to death, causing them to spill their tea onto the floor. I also startled the elderly faun fitting Edmund, because she poked him with a sewing pin. Edmund yelped, turning to me with a pain expression.

"Lucky you," Peter muttered under his breath, motioning towards the sewing pedestal where poor Edmund stood, "I've not even been up there yet."

"Pipa," Ed cried, "Help me!"

"Oh, stop fussing, your Majesty," the old seamstress snapped, laughing the while, "And hold still. It's easier to fit a child than you!

"My Lady," she chuckled, "Would you please come and calm his Highness? Your beloved Prince squirms like a frightened animal."

"Oh, come on, Ed," I grinned, jumping up onto the pedestal with him, "If you would just hold still..."

"You try holding still when you've got some old hag grabbing your ass and going on about what beautiful creature you are," he whispered to me.

"Point taken," I whisper-laughed back before turning to the seamstress and saying, "You can take Peter now. I'll finish with his Wimpy-ness and bring his clothes down to you."

The elderly faun seemed a little insulted, but said nothing as she ushered Peter off. Pete shot me a look over his shoulder, causing me to laugh. Edmund and I both just innocently waved and mouthed, "Bye-bye."

"I better go with them, just to make sure his poor Highness doesn't murder someone," Tumnus chuckled, smiling at the two of us, "I do believe that his Majesty will _behave_ for you now, Pipa."

"Oh, I know he will," I grinned to Tumnus, hopping down and picking up the pin cushion, "We'll see you later?"

"If not at lunch, then at the coronation rehearsal," he sighed, closing the door behind him, "Until then."

"See you,'' Ed and I chorused.

Once the door was closed, I took one look at Edmund in his coronation apparel. His pants didn't even need to be fitted, they looked so good on him; the shirt too.

"I think she was just looking for an excuse to feel up the young princes," I chuckled, helping Ed steer clear from the pins as he stripped, "Because this stuff fits you perfectly fine."

"She hadn't made any alterations for an hour," he sighed, pulling on his original clothes as I folded the blue outfit.

"God, that's a lot of blue and silver," I laughed, picking up the matching, bluish-silver cape, "You're going to look paler than usual."

"And you are going to look stunning in something pink, I take it?" he teased right back, "We can look like small children together."

"Nope, no pink," I smirked, "Red velvet."

"You're kidding," he gasped, "Susan said she was going to get you in something pink if it was the last thing she did."

"I promised her that my crinoline would be pink," I smiled.

"I take it it's black then?" he asked, wrapping is arms around me as I leaned against the table with the many different outfits laying on it.

"You bet," I nodded, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Bright trumpets sounded throughout the throne room of Cair Paravel. The four Pevensies walked up the center aisle, pride and joy washing over the the Narnians in waves. The glowing smiles on everyone's faces was enough to make a person cry with joy, which is, I hate to admit, exactly what I was doing.

I was standing beside Tumnus, at the back of the aisle. He, Mr. Beaver, and myself were to bring forward the crowns. Mr. Beaver would hold them, while Tumnus and I would place them on the Pevensies' heads.

As the four siblings stood regally at their thrones, Aslan looked back out at the crowd.

"Bring forth the crowns," he called regally.

That was when we started up the aisle. I tried to walk slowly and properly, just as rehearsed, but I found that I was struggling not to skip up to the Pevensies. Their colour combinations all involved blue, but they were all different.

My Edmund was adorned in silver, where as Peter wore gold. Susan wore navy blue with golden leaves stitched here and there, and Lucy was wearing a beautiful, vermillion red. I suppose they were meant to stand out, that or all the Pevensies just looked that good in blue.

Once we reached the bottom of the small staircase, we stopped. I looked up at Edmund, who was practically stripping me with his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him as we moved towards Lucy.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you _Queen Lucy_, the _Valiant_," Aslan declared as Tumnus placed her lovely crown on her red head.

"To the great Western Wood, _King Edmund_, the _Just_," Aslan declared as I placed Edmund's silver crown atop his thick dark mop.

"Bravo, Darling," I whispered sweetly, "You look great."

"You too," he smirked, "Susan did good."

I rolled my eyes once more before moving back by the crowns.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, _Queen Susan_, the _Gentle_.

"And, to the clear Northern Skies, **King Peter**, the **Magnificent**!" Aslan finished as I placed the large golden crown on Peter's golden head.

"And, to the voice of the people, I give you, **Grand Princess Phillipa**, the _Passionate_," he declared suddenly, surprising us all.

"I get a title?" I asked Tumnus, who was standing beside me at the bottom of the stairs.

Tumnus shrugged, nodding for me to go up there. I looked to Aslan, and he nodded, looking towards Edmund. Completely running from original plans, I hopped up the steps and came to stand beside Edmund.

"That's a lovely surprise," Edmund said softly, wrapping an arm around me, "Sounds like you won't be bored after all."

I could have sworn every lady in the room cooed something about how adorable we were.

Oreius came towards us, with a surprise thick silver band. Placing it atop my head, he smiled at me, bowing as he returned to Aslan's side. My hair was in a low bun, and the band sat perfectly around my head, causing the hair framing my face at an angle to puff up a bit, and the rest of my hair to puff a bit behind it. I rather liked it, since it wasn't one of those things like everyone else had, but more like a headband that simple circled the back of your skull.

"Once a royal of Narnia, always a royal of Narnia," Aslan concluded.

The entire room burst into shouts of delight.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Princess Phillipa! And long live Queen Lucy!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. It was fantastic! I still remember it as though it were yesterday.

"Well, Love," Edmund looked to me, smiling, "What do you think? You going to be OK with all this?"

"Well, first, I think that you should give me a kiss," I smirked, "After all, I'm not the one you should be worried about, _Pretty Boy_."

With one swift movement, I was locked within my beloved Edmund's arms, sharing a kiss that promised a lifetime of love and happiness, **together...**

* * *

"Pipa? Can I come in?" Edmund called from outside our bedroom door.

"I barge in all the time without asking," I called back, "What's stopping you?"

"Common curtesy," he chuckled, walking in.

He smiled at me and came to my side on the floor, holding me in his arms. I returned the gesture half-heartedly, for my thoughts were somewhere else. He took one look at me, then at what I had been looking at.

The contents of my messenger bag lay sprawled out across our floor.

He looked at all of my things for a while. My **HarajukuLOVERS** hooded sweater and my black **scarf**, which had kept me warm in Jadis' dungeon when he couldn't; my **Billy Talent** CD, which I had shown him when we were explaining our lives to one another; my **iPod**, which had given him quite a scare; my **First Aid Kit**, which I had bandaged our cuts with; and many other things that he had never seen before.

The contents of my world were spilled onto that floor.

Edmund loosened his hold on me, and took what I had been holding from my hands. It was my open wallet. I let him look at the picture in the slot, and saw his expression soften even more so than it already was. He looked back at me.

"Is this your family?" he asked, pointing at each person, "Your mum, your sister, your dog, and you?"

I nodded, "That picture was taken the week before....well..."

Edmund put a finger to my lips, nodding in understanding.

"It's alright," he whispered, kissing my forehead and pulling me close again, "_I love you..._"

_"I love you too."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: King Edmund, The Just So Protective**

* * *

"Mm, Honey, time to get up," I yawned, sitting up in bed to find that my boyfriend of almost 3 years was missing.

_Odd...._

I looked around for a moment, unable to figure out where he could have gone. The bathroom door was open, so there was no one in there, but his clothes for today were still laid out on the end of the bed.

_Very odd..._

I stood up carefully, not knowing what was going on. I thought I heard movement behind me, but, before I could look, two long, pale, muscular arms wrapped around my bare body, pulling me back onto the bed. I struggled for a moment against my attacker, until I quickly realized who my equally nude attacker was.

"Edmund," I squealed, giggling as he playfully nibbled at the nape of my neck, "What are you doing?!"

Ed smiled at me, his gold-flecked brown eyes aglow with affection.

What? You expected I'd sleep in a dress forever. Summers are hot in Narnia! And, Edmund is a bigger pervert than me, which is saying something. Plus, I'm pretty sure that if I was going to get sick of a man, 3 months would have done it for me.

He's pushy, he's stubborn, he's temperamental, and, if nothing else, he's so obnoxious! But, that's what makes him my Edmund, as I always say.

"I was just admiring my beautiful fiancee," he teased, taking hold of my left hand and playing with the giant ring affectionately, "It's quite a view from behind."

"Right," I rolled my eyes at him, shoving him off and getting up, "God, I'm sore...."

"I told you already," he chuckled, getting up to dress in his usual blue and black attire, "You were going to be sore this morning-"

"Yeah, yeah, my call, my fault," I sighed, grabbing my red tunic and pulling it over my head.

Edmund laughed at me as he sat his silver crown atop his dark head, kissing me quickly before heading for the bedroom door. I watched him as I pulled my hair into it's normal low, honey coloured bun.

"Love you, see you after," he called behind his shoulder.

"After what?" I asked, pulling on my leggings as usual.

"After I announce it to the entire royal court that you and I are to be married within the season," he cried gleefully, practically bouncing out the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly Edmund. When the man is happy, he's almost like a child with a brand new toy. Completely foolish, but I love it.

"I wonder what I have to do today," I thought aloud, putting my silver band in it's usual place and walking towards the bedroom door.

* * *

"Really? Nothing? Not a single complaint today?" I asked Tumnus, unable to believe that no one had a problem.

"Well, there was one man, but King Edmund sent him home," Tumnus said, chuckling at the memory, "He told the man that you were sore due to 'recent events'."

"That man can't mind his own business for one instant, can he?" I giggled.

Turns out that being "Grand Princess Phillipa, the Passionate, Voice of the People" meant dealing with every complaint that was issued to the castle, and there were quite a few. I often wonder what there is to complain about in Narnia, and I'm often proven right, since all that the humans who have come to Narnia to live complain about is their mythical neighbors.

Tumnus was my right hand man for the simple reason that I have no patience for any of these ignorant people who won't have any of "these filthy creatures" near their families. I quite often have to remind these people that it was the Narnians' country to begin with, and that the Narnians are the only real reason that their country was such a wonderful, attractive, and peaceful place to be. Plus, I'm an awful organizer....

He's also inherited quite a bit of my sarcasm and blunt nature, but he always said that I had merely helped to make him more confident. I sure hope that was really the case. The things we would talk about; Tumnus was my very best friend next to Lucy, and Susan came right after him.

"His Majesty is quite protective of you, to say the least," Tumnus laughed, "He asked the man what his complaint was, and the young fellow replied that he was there to complain, and I quote, about your 'radiant beauty and virtuous way', and to ask if he could spend each morning waking to your 'deep pools of passionate green'."

"I take it Edmund wasted no time throwing the bastard out on his ear," I snorted, sitting in my desk as usual.

"Not an instant later was the man, literally, kicked out by his Highness, and told that, if he ever sets foot in the castle again, he will be dealt with severely," Tumnus said as he and I burst into laughter.

"Edmund should know by now that I'm nothing but loyal," I grinned, flipping through the papers upon papers of complaints I had taken yesterday.

"The Just King is not a man known for taking chances," Tumnus smiled, looking deviously at my ring, "And, as such, I can see that he has taken almost all necessary precautions."

"All that's left is to lock me up in a tower and ludicrously chant "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"," I drabbled dramatically, "The man needs to have a bit more faith in me."

"You forget that these are not your times, My Lady," Tumnus pointed out, "Men will not hesitate to hire thugs to kidnap thee from thy bed."

"They'd had to get through King Edmund the Just, Sword of Narnia, before they could even have a remote chance of capturing me, expecially from my bed," I chuckled, "Edmund is not a force to be trifled with, let me tell you. At last year's tournament, he caught an Archeland soldier attempting to woo me, and he nearly cut the man's head off after ordering that he be the one to duel the foolish man!"

"Ah, yes, I remember that," Tumnus agreed, "He gave the Archeland Ambassador quite a fright. No doubt the old man had a few things to say about the Just King when he returned."

"Well, Edmund was doing justice, so I see nothing wrong with it," I said plainly.

"I do suppose you're right," Tumnus chuckled, looking at the clock, "Well, I do suppose King Edmund is finished the meeting with the royal court."

"I wonder how well that went over," I rolled my eyes as I stood, remembering the jealous glares I usually received from courtier's daughters.

"Probably not very," the faun replied, snickering at the thought, "I wish we would have been there. I would have rather enjoyed counting the number of courtiers who were utterly appalled."

"I know, right?" I laughed, "You wonder what these people have against a woman twice as hot as their daughters who doesn't like to wear a dress."

"Perhaps it is the fact that you are not bragging, and their daughters a simply that ugly," Tumnus joked, "But, enough verbal battery, wouldn't you rather see their faces for yourself?"

"You know it," I nearly cackled, hoping up from my desk and walking to the door, "Let's go see how everyone took the news."

* * *

"PIPA!"

"OOF!"

I had just been knocked to the ground by Lucy. Having become a teenager herself not long ago, Lucy was most certainly going to be beautiful, more so than Susan, when she was finished puberty.

"I understand congratulations are in order," Susan chuckled, helping Lucy up as Tumnus helped me.

Susan had gotten like me as she'd gotten older, voluptuous curves erupting from her nymph-like body nearly overnight. She hadn't gotten any taller though, so she still remained far shorter than me. I, of coarse, had hardly changed really, I guess I just looked older or something. Lucy was going to be tall and slender, Susan and I had no doubt, with every little movie-star proportion you could imagine.

I loved to tease Ed and Peter, reminding them that they would be beating suiters off Lucy's balcony with clubs when she came of age, much like they had done with Susan, and were doing with me. Edmund liked to say that they would just kill each other down in the courtyard over her, like two young men had done for Susan once.

Most of the men in the kingdom knew that I was Edmund's beloved, but there was the odd man who thought he could sway my affections from the Just King. And, as often as it happened, the Sword of Narnia wasted no time proving them wrong, either.

"Congratulations? For what?" I asked innocently.

"Very funny," Susan rolled her eyes before bringing them down to my left hand, "I suppose you're not going to show it to me, then?"

"As if I wouldn't," I giggled, "You may gaze, but never touch."

Susan and Lucy each grabbed a half of my tiny hand, examining to engagement ring.

"Silver," Lucy chuckled, "Figures he would. At least he got you a nice stone."

"White gold, actually," I grinned, looking at it proudly, "He was worried it would tarnish like our crown so often do."

"Lucky bint," we heard one of the courtier's daughters weep, "Look at that ruby! It's the size of my eye, at least."

"Well, she is a squinter," Tumnus chuckled as the woman was lead away by her father.

"What are you wearing for the wedding?" Susan chattered insanely, "What his Edmund wearing? When exactly is it happening? Autumn weddings are a bad omen, so I don't know what on Earth possessed you two to decide on it! And, besides, winter or spring would be-"

"Wet and cold," I interjected, "Muddy and drab. We both like Autumn, it's more colourful."

"But, still..."

"Oh, Susan, don't be such a fuddy-duddy," Lucy giggled, "These two have been through hell and high water; I don't think an Autumn wedding will make a difference."

"Fine," Susan gave in, "But, I'm making your dress."

"And we all know how well that'll go...."

"Shut up!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Perfect**

* * *

"Perfect!" Susan cried happily, jumping up and down, "Simply perfect."

"By Jove, I think you've got it," Mrs Beaver gasped.

"It looks fantastic!" Lucy squealed.

If you hadn't already guessed, I was being fitted. Susan had immediately set to work making me a dress from scratch, which had been quite annoying at times, but Edmund and I had only given her two weeks in the long run. We hadn't even wanted to wait, but there were things that needed to be sighed, and delegates that needed to arrive, and so on and so forth.

We quite honestly would have gotten married out in the woods, but Mrs. Beaver and Susan weren't having any of that. Even Aslan had come back from his wanderings for our wedding.

"I still can't believe that you and King Edmund are getting married," Mrs. Beaver sighed, "It seems like only yesterday you were two brooding teenagers looming in the back of my dam."

"How things do change," Susan agreed, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for the both of you!"

"Don't worry, Sue," I smiled at her as she set the pin work about my waist, "You'll find him someday."

"But when? In 1300 years?"

"Could be worse," Lucy chuckled, "You could be married to an arrogant prat right now."

"Oh no, my Dear, the lazy ones are the worst," Mrs. Beaver countered, holding up the pin cushion of Susan, "All they want is for you to cook and leave them to sleep."

"Can I see it now?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot in irritation, "I'm getting jabbed here and there, you know."

"Alright, alright, close your eyes, turn around," Susan ordered, "OK, open!"

"Oh. My. God... It's...It's...PERFECT!"

In spite of the fact that they all laughed at me, my dress was truly perfect. It was a classic Celtic white wedding dress, simple yet elegant. It had flowing sleeves and a square neckline, hugging my torso and flaring at the curve of my hips. I was going to be a vision in white, with red here and there. I could only imagine it with my hair done, and my Edmund standing beside me.

"Oh, it'll look perfect!" Susan chattered, "I know how wonderful Edmund is going to look, and, together, you two will look like a work of art. Gorgeous!"

"I hope when she says "work of art", she isn't referring to Picasso," I muttered to Lucy, who giggled in agreement.

* * *

"Well, you all set?" Mrs. Beaver asked me for about the 150th time.

"Yes," I replied for about the 149th time, "I'm fine, Mrs. Beaver. Don't worry."

It was my wedding day, and everyone was nervous, but not so much as me! I was more than excited, to say the least.

"What if he messes up the vows? What if I mess up the vows? What if-?"

"What do these flowers mean, anyways?" Lucy asked, holding up my gorgeous bouquet of red roses, apple blossoms, ivy, coral roses, and tuberose.

"Red roses are for love, apple blossoms are for good fortune, ivy is for matrimony, the coral roses are for desire, and tuberose is for dangerous pleasure," Susan giggled at the last ones, giving me a sly glance, "Pipa wanted those two flowers very badly."

"Maybe I did," I giggled nervously.

"Oh, come on," Lucy smiled at me, handing me the flowers, "It'll be fine. Things won't really change; you'll just be married."

"Oh, I just..... **OH!**"

"Gee," Lucy muttered to Mrs. Beaver, "I'm glad Susan didn't get married; it would have been this times ten."

"Ha ha, Lucy," Peter chuckled, walking into my bedroom, "Very funny. I take it the bride is a little bit nervous."

"You think?" I squeaked, fiddling nervously with my bouquet.

"Pipa, just relax," Peter smiled at me, coming to my side, "You're not the only one who's nervous, you know?"

"Really?"

"Of coarse," he laughed, "I'm nervous that one of the delegates is going to flirt with you, and that Ed might actually execute him personally."

I giggled; I could picture that happening, and the turmoil that would follow.

"Susan's worried that this might not be that day you remember for the rest of your life," he continued, "And Lucy's nervous that you might faint."

"And, Edmund is nervous that he won't be good enough to be your husband," he regarded warmly, "He loves you, and wants everything as perfect as he thinks you are."

I had to smile at that; Edmund felt the same way I did.

"Now, come on," Peter grinned, pulling me up from my seat on my bed, "Can't keep the nervous bunch waiting. Ed might think you left him at the alter."

"Even if I did, he'd track me down anyways," I rolled my eyes, allowing myself to be dragged towards my future.

* * *

_Oh, sweet mother of God, he's perfect!_

As I walked up the aisle, accompanied by Peter, I couldn't help but gape at the sights around me. Edmund and I hadn't had a word of input for anything, since Susan wanted it to be a surprise, and we really didn't care.

The throne room had been decorated in red and white, no surprises there, with golden roses placed about. It was spectacular, if not slightly tacky, but I loved it anyways. I was marveled by the room, but not so much as by the man who stood before me.

Edmund, trekking away from is usual blue attire, was clothed in brilliant red and silver. He looked like a God, to say the least, and the look of affection and amazement he had upon his handsome face told me I didn't look so bad myself.

Just to the left of Edmund stood Aslan, waiting to marry us.

When I cam to stand across from him, Edmund laid a sweet, gentle kiss upon my lips. I kissed him back, and suddenly realized that, when it came to decisions the two of us make, and what the two of us told others about our lives, there was no more "I", or "he or she". It would always be "we" and "us".

We both looked to Aslan and nodded, hand in hand.

We were ready.

* * *

Well, the ceremony was a complete blur for the most part, or maybe I forgot it all because the best part blew it all away.

"Do you, King Edmund the Just, Sword of Narnia, and Ruler of the Great Western Wood, and do you, Grand Princess Phillipa the Passionate, Voice of the People of Narnia, swear to love, hold, cherish, and be faithful to one another, no matter the circumstance, no matter the distance, so long as you both shall live?" Aslan asked.

"Not even death could part us, Aslan," Edmund declared, gazing into my eyes with an unrivaled, tender, passionate affection, "Nor time, nor circumstance, nor distance, nothing. I will love you until the end of time, Pipa."

That knocked me off my feet. I know you are no longer curious as to why everything else was a blur. Looking into Edmund's sweet eyes as he said that would have been enough to capture me forever, if he didn't already have me.

"Phillipa?" Aslan called gently, waking me from my trance.

"I can only agree," I smiled, caressing Ed's cheek, "My only love, for all of eternity, is my Edmund. My strength, my truth, and, above all, my life."

"As you have so declared before me, none shall truly part you," Aslan decreed, "For, with love this strong, comes a bond that not even the Great Creator can sever."

Ed and I looked to Aslan impatiently, and the great lion chuckled.

"With the power vested in me by my Father, I now pronounce thee man and wife" Aslan announced, chuckling afterwards, "You may kiss the bride."

Edmund sure didn't need to me told twice.

"I love you," he whispered, claiming my lips with a passionate kiss.

The polite clapping of the courtiers and delegates never even registered over the cheering and shouts of joy the Narnians gave. I could even hear my new siblings-in-law cheering and crying with happiness.

Edmund pulled back and looked at me, breathing heavily.

"I love you too," I gasped back, kissing my husband once more.

As I continued to kiss my Edmund for all I was worth, all throughout the reception, and our glorious wedding night, only one thought crossed my mind.

_Perfect._

* * *

"Edmund..."

"Hmm?" he groaned, yawning into my tangled hair, "What is it?"

"We have to work again in the morning..."

"No, we don't..."

"Yes, we do. We didn't even book a honeymoon."

"I'm not the only king, you forget. Peter can take over for a week or two."

"Well, what are we going to do? Stay in bed?"

"I like that idea."

"Pervert..."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tears of Joy**

* * *

"Morning, Love," Edmund whispered into my ear, rubbing my belly, "Time to get up."

I yawned, opening my eyes to look at my husband of almost one year. He was, as usual, stark naked, his head resting on my ridiculously swollen tummy. I was naked too, but it was only because the night dress Susan had given me no longer fit.

"How much longer again?" Ed asked, tracing circles on my stomach.

"Another week," I smiled, "Around our first anniversary."

Confused? Don't be. I was pregnant at that time, with our first baby. We didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but we didn't care. Edmund like to joke that it was two, with how big my belly had gotten.

Susan had given me a maternity night dress, but it was pink, so I had gone without. She had obviously made it with herself in mind, so I pretended to wear it, not wanting her to be upset.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you gave birth on our anniversary?" Edmund asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I wonder what it'll be," I murmured, staring up at our ceiling, "If it's two, I'll kill you."

"You're only saying that," he chuckled, pulling on his clothes for the day, "I don't care which it is, though I'm hoping for a girl."

"I'll love it either way, but it's a girl," I declared with a giggle, "I wouldn't pick the name Angela for a boy."

"Well, all we can do is wait and see," Ed sighed, kissing me softly, "And, I thought we picked out a boy's name too. Henry, remember? Just because your mother knew you were a girl, doesn't mean you have her rather odd sixth sense."

"I suppose," I mock pouted, sitting up and pulling my maternity dress over my head, "What do we have to do today?"

"Well, that prince that Peter and I aren't very fond of is coming to stay as of today," Edmund grumbled, dressing himself as well, "He wishes to court Susan, so we're giving him a trial run."

"Wasn't he the one flirting with every woman he saw at the tournament last month?"

"The very same," Ed growled, "You figure the fact that you're clearly expectant and married to a king would have kept him off, but no."

"Oh, Honey," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him from behind, "You can relax a little, you know. I think nine months pregnant on me only turns you on."

"Well, you are a pretty sexy mother-to-be," he smiled coyly, turning his head to kiss me.

* * *

"He didn't show...?" Tumnus muttered, a little befuddled.

"Nope," I sighed, "We all waited for hours. Edmund sat me down on his throne about 30 minutes in and started pacing."

"Well, I suspect his Highness was worried about your current condition, since you're normally required to stand beside his throne," Tumnus said, chuckling a little when I jumped, "I take it the Unborn Majesty is declaring it break time?"

"All this child does is sleep, until it's lunch time," I smiled, standing carefully, "Just like her father."

The prince, whose name escapes me, never showed. Apparently he had just caught wind of the number of suitors Susan had rejected and gave up before he even got started.

"The man flirts with pregnant women, yet he gives up on a queen?" I huffed, feeling the baby kick more than usual, "I just don't get it..."

"Well, her Gentleness never did like them overly persistent," Tumnus considered, stopping me as I swayed slightly, "Are you alright, Pipa? Shall I call for is Majesty and the midwives?"

I saw Edmund coming round the corner of the corridor, in discussion with Oreius about something or another.

"Oh, no, there's no need," I insisted, "I'm fine, Tumnus, really, I'm-"

It was at that very moment, my water broke.

"Milady?" Tumnus cried as I dropped to my knees.

"PIPA!"

Not a moment later did my Edmund scoop me up in his arms, running to God knows where...

* * *

"Well, you're Majesty," an elderly midwife declared to my shaky Edmund, "You'll have a precious bundle of joy anywhere from 2 hours to 2 days from now."

"**WHAT?!**" Edmund and I cried.

I was, quite obviously, in labor, and this midwife wasn't any help at all. We had booked the ones who didn't live in the castle of the week of our anniversary, so they had refused to come in. So, instead, we were forced to make due with this elderly female centaur, who had probably never birthed a human before, and a young, inexperienced looking human midwife. We were a little shaken, to say the least.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, "It hurts so much."

"It's OK, Darling," Edmund reassured me, kissing my forehead as I pretty much squeezed the life out of his hand, "You'll be alright. It'll all be over soon, just close you're eyes and try to sleep."

"Easy for you to say," I snapped, "You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place!"

"Just try to take it easy, Pipa," Susan said.

"YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

My hormones had started to kick in about 6 hours into labor, and I'd been in labor for about 12 hours. Peter had offered the other midwives, including the head of the department, extra pay if they came in early, so we now had our original number on staff. Susan had come to my side as well, while Lucy and Peter were waiting outside the delivery room with everyone else.

Poor Edmund had been getting an earful for the past 5 hours, when my contractions had started to gradually pick up. I was not a happy woman at the time. I felt like I was experiencing the worst menstrual cramps possible. It wasn't scream worthy like in the movies, but it was going to get worse.

"It's alright, Princess," the younger midwives cooed, "You're doing wonderful. Very well for a first timer, actually. In fact-"

"Just tell us how much longer," Edmund cut them off crossly, obviously very tired himself.

"Well, just give me a minute to check, your Highness," the head midwife replied, checking under the sheets, "The cervix has dilated to about 8cm, so it should be another few minutes. This baby's coming fast."

"Oh, thank Aslan," Edmund murmured, sinking back into his chair and quickly falling asleep.

"I'll go and let Peter and Lucy know," Susan said, kissing my cheek in a sisterly fashion before exiting.

I decided to rest, figuring I'd need my strength.

* * *

A few minutes later, I felt something inside of me almost take over. I looked over at my sleeping husband, and gave his hand one vice gripping squeeze. He yelped and jolted upward, causing the only midwife not on break to look over at us.

She was a petit young midwife with long brunette hair and bright grey eyes, and the original human from our earlier crowd of 2. Her name was Lucille, and I will never forget her for as long as I live.

"Is it time?" she asked.

I nodded, and Edmund gulped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, I can see the head," Lucille cried happily when she poked her head under the sheet to check, "And it's coming. Now, I'm sure we told you this, but try not to scream, it only makes it worse. You can moan or grunt, but screaming just exhausts you.

"Now, here comes the head," she said, "You're going to feel a really intense stretch or burning, then, after that, it'll get a little easier."

Well, she hadn't been kidding, only putting it mildly. It was this horridly intense burning stretching. I don't know which was in more pain at that point; me, or Edmund's poor hand.

_And I thought the first time Edmund fucked me was painful_, I thought plainly, recalling how I'd been sore for days,_ I'm going to be sore for weeks!_

"That's it, your Grace, push!"

"You're doing great, Honey. Almost there..." Edmund encouraged me.

"Your Highness," Lucille called to Edmund, "Would you like to come here and watch?"

Edmund looked to me, and, through my pushing, I nodded my head towards the end of the bed. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before moving to the end of the bed.

"You're almost there, just one more push," Lucille coaxed, "Three, two, one."

A glorious crying filled the room.

My entire lower half fell limp as I shut my eyes, panting like a dog. I could feel my asthma kicking in, and tried to calm myself down. It wasn't until Edmund came to my side that my breathing returned.

"You did great, Love," he smiled, kissing my sweat-slick forehead, "Wonderful...just perfect."

"You can relax in a few minutes, Princess," Lucille said sweetly, "We just need the placenta, and then you can just sit back and relax."

It was at that very moment that the other midwives all returned, obviously having heard the baby's cries. The head took one look around before coming to the end of the bed to get the placenta, as if she'd done all the work herself.

After that was all said and done, Lucille came to Edmund and I with a screaming little bundle of joy wrapped in a little pink blanket.

"Congratulations, your Majesties," Lucille smiled at us, "It's a girl."

Lucille gently placed our newborn child in my arms, and she opened her big, blue eyes to look at me.

"Hello there, my Darling," I whispered to her, "You are the cutest little thing I've ever seen. I love you so much, and I always will..."

Her shrill cries had silenced, and her little hands, which were free of their bindings, grabbed tight to my dress.

I cried tears of pure joy.

I looked at Edmund, who watched her little face with childlike wonder. He brought up his large hand to stroke her tiny head, flattening her little black curls to her creamy white head. She remove the farther hand from my dress and grasped his pinky finger. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"She knows who Mommy and Daddy are, doesn't she?" Lucille giggled, being the only midwife not to have left us, "Before she falls dead asleep, I'll show you how to feed her properly."

"That would be wonderful," I said, only half aware of what Lucille had said.

I was captivated by my baby.

* * *

"Well, someone was hungry," Edmund smiled as our little girl pulled away from my breast, snuggling close to me once again.

"Yeah," I agreed only half paying attention as I watched her fall asleep.

Edmund sat on the bed with me, his arms wrapped around me as I leaned back on him, my head resting in the crook of his neck, holding our baby girl close to my heart. Everyone had come in for their visit, and then left us be for some together time. The midwives had left us to decide on a name for our little girl, but we already knew what her name would be.

"Angela is pretty perfect for her, isn't it?" Edmund beamed, already every inch a proud, doting father.

"I told you it was a girl," I smirked, turning my head slightly to kiss his neck.

"You win this round," he smiled, dipping his head to kiss me.

"So," I sighed when I pulled away, "Angela.... Princess Angela of Narnia... Very regal."

"Well, she is a princess, so I suppose it should be regal," he chuckled, smiling uncontrollably as he rubbed Angela's back gently, "I'm the luckiest man alive, you know?"

"Really?" I grinned, "How so?"

"Well, I'm one of the Kings of a beautiful country, I'm incredibly handsome and wealthy at only age of 19," he declared boisterously, then softening into pure sweetness, "I married the most perfect woman alive, and now we've started up a perfect family, beginning with our perfect baby girl, Angela.

"I've got it the closest to perfect any man has ever had it," he concluded, resting his head atop my own, "And I would give my life to protect this fragile perfection."

"Good to know," I sighed happily, closing my eyes, "Because I feel the same.

"Our life is perfect, and I would give everything to protect it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Try Me**

* * *

"Mama!" my four year old son, David, cried, rushing to my side of the bed, "Henry stole my sword, Angela's not doing anything, and Daddy won't wake up!"

"Well, Angie's not your babysitter, Sweet One," I cooed, inclining my head from the crook of my husbands neck to look at my son, "And, tell Henry that, if he doesn't give it back, he gets to help Daddy sign paperwork today. Lots and lots of paperwork..."

Not minutes later did little blond David rush back into our room, his wooden play-sword clutched tight in his little hands and his big green eyes bright with excitement. Six-year-old Henry, who looked unnaturally like his father, soon followed his younger brother into our room, stopping only to peak into the crib where our black haired 9-month-old girl, Aideen, lay sleeping soundly. Our pretty, seven-year-old Angela soon followed her rowdy brothers, huffing slightly at the noise they were making.

"You guys already woke Mummy up," she scolded loudly, "You're going to wake Daddy up too!"

Edmund groaned, tangling his hands into my hair, and pulling my head into his chest. I chuckled, kissing his bare chest. Ed quickly tilted my head up and kissed me. I could hear David and Angela give a unified "Yuck!"

"Mummy and Daddy are so... Yuck," Henry shuddered, moving back to stare at his baby sister again.

"Of coarse we are," Edmund teased his son lovingly, not even opening his eyes, "You wouldn't be here if we weren't so "yuck"."

"EW! DADDY!" Angela shrieked, blushing and running out of our bedroom.

Aideen woke with a start in her crib, bawling her pretty green eyes out. Henry scowled and took off after his older sister.

"Look what you did now, Angie," I heard him screech, "You woke up Aidie!"

I sighed, de-tangling myself from my husband, and got up. I walked towards Aideen's crib, picking out a lullaby as I went. When I reached her crib, I gently picked up my sobbing baby girl, holding her to my heart and singing softly to her. I soon felt arms snake back around my waist, a head rest on my shoulder, and heard Edmund softly singing along. David simply watched us for a moment before practicing incorrect stances with his little sword.

This is how it was every morning. Edmund an I would wake up to our beautiful children, almost always shouting about something, and go about with our day, spending most of it with our "litter", as Lucy would so affectionately put it.

"I swear," she'd say, "You two have always got one in your laps or another."

But, Edmund and I loved it, and we always will.

* * *

"Edmund," we heard Peter call, "Come now, it's time to go!"

Edmund and I were sat on the grass in the court yard with our children, when Peter came galloping towards us on his unicorn, Lucy and Susan followed on their horses. David jumped up off the ground to great his favorite uncle, while Henry simply sat with us, playing with Aideen. Angela was up in a flash, chattering to her Aunt Susan, whom she deeply aspired to be just like. Lucy hopped off her horse and plopped down next to Henry and Aideen on the ground, who both seemed to glow with delight.

"Where are we going, Pete?" Edmund asked, continuing his earlier action of gently rubbing my back.

"To get that stag for the feast tomorrow," Peter replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You ladies could just wait here at the castle if you want," Edmund teased his brother, "I'll get the stag myself."

Susan snorted at the thought.

"Oh yes, because we all know how well that went last time," Lucy pointed out, "We should all go with you."

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave Pipa with the kids," he said quickly before whispering, "I've got an awful feeling about all of us going."

"I'm fine with the children, Darling," I assured him, kissing his cheek, "And nothing bad is going to happen. In fact, I feel a lot better about it if they go too."

That was a lie; I felt that dread as well.

"Well, alright," Edmund consented, kissing me quickly before he stood, "I'll get Phillip and we can be off."

The dread grew.

"Edmund..."

He turned around, only to be caught in the most passionate kiss we'd shared since our wedding day, or night rather. I could hear our children giving grossed out noises, but that didn't seem to matter as Edmund wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but, all too soon, Peter cleared his throat. We parted and saw the a stable hand had brought Phillip for Edmund. Edmund looked back at me, his eyes burning with a passionate lust, which he was doing a very good job controlling.

"You can vent that when you get home," I whispered huskily, nibbling his ear.

Edmund smirked at me, kissing me briefly, and turned around to go. He hopped on Phillip, and my children returned to my side. As the Pevensies turned for departure, Edmund called back to me.

"I love you," he called as he sped away.

"We love you, Daddy," our children called after their father.

"I love you too," I yelled across the courtyard, knowing fully well that he heard me.

* * *

"What? What do you mean 'they're gone'?" I shouted at Phillip, even though it wasn't his fault.

I was in the stable. interrogating Phillip. Tumnus had come to me earlier, and told me that the horses had returned, by not the Pevensies. A search party had been called, but, still, nothing. My children had gone to sleep, their mind and bodies weary with worry.

"They went into the trees by the lamppost and disappeared," he repeated his story calmly, "I waited for hours, my Lady. They're gone."

I shattered in half.

My Edmund was gone. MY Edmund was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

I left Phillip and trudged back up to our bedroom. I couldn't even look at that bed. Too many memories.

In that bed, Edmund and I had spent our first night in Cair Paravel. It was were we shared every night from there on end. Our first time, all the times after, the night he proposed, our wedding night... Everything was staring me in the face. I broke down and bawled.

I fell onto the floor, curling into a ball as I sobbed, long and loud. I heard to bedroom door open, and I looked up in hope. Instead of Edmund, I was met with the frightfully worried faces of my three oldest children. None the less, it brought me comfort.

"What are you guys doing up?" I asked shakily, wiping the tears from my eyes.

One look at me, and Angela and Henry knew, for both tackled me almost, wailing like the days they were born. David, however, didn't understand.

"Mommy," he said sweetly, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's gone, Sweetie," I said gently, scooting my two oldest for a spot on my lap for David.

"Gone where?" he asked, curling onto my lap on the floor.

Angela and Henry cried even louder. David looked confused.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" he asked as I choked back the sobs that threatened to wrack my body.

"Because, Baby," I said slowly, softly, "Daddy's never coming back."

Whatever his little mind formulated, David understood. His big green eyes turned red and blotchy as he bawled loudly. We all cried together. Aideen soon woke from the noise, and she began to sob as well. That just made me cry even harder.

I cried until I couldn't cry any more.

* * *

Soon after I finished crying, my children grew tired, and David fell asleep. Angel carried him to his room, but Henry stayed with me a little bit longer. He went and picked up Aideen carefully, just barely reaching over the small crib with his six-year-old arms, rocking her gently as he brought her to me. She had already quieted when her big brother reached me, and I saw that my son really was just like his father.

"Henry, Sweetheart," I cooed as he handed me Aideen, "Why don't you go to bed?"

Henry gave me one look, the kind Edmund used to give when he wanted to stay, but complied and walked towards the door. He stopped in the entryway, and he turned towards me.

"It'll be alright, Mommy," he said reassuringly, "We'll all be OK, you'll see."

I smiled at my son, and said, "Goodnight, Henry. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," he smiled genuinely, "Goodnight."

After Henry left, I stood. I felt a strange presence in the empty space. I cuddled Aideen close.

Suddenly, I heard an ocarina playing, and it was coming from the shared wardrobe in the corner. I walked toward it, completely puzzled. I opened the door and stepped inside.

I heard a lion's roar, and the wardrobe door shut behind me.

Everything went black.

I never saw my oldest children again.

* * *

"Is she alright, Mr. Thompson?" a rather annoying female voice asked, concern in every syllable.

"She'll be fine, Bethany," a man assured her, "Pipa just looks tired."

I heard Aideen's precious cries and opened my eyes, leaping to my feet in a furry and looking for my baby. She was in the arms of a scantily dressed blond. Next to were I had been laying kneeled a man who looked frightfully like Tumnus, only he was human.

"Bethany? Mr. Thompson?" I gasped, not believing my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Bethany asked, "And where did you get those huge rings?"

I looked down at my hand, and saw that my white gold engagement ring, with it's ruby, and my matching wedding band were still on my fingers. But, they weren't what caught my eye.

I saw a sort of dark olive green sleeve, and I looked down at myself. I wore my green HarajukuLOVERS hoodie, and my black denim skinny jeans. My black Reboks adorned my feet, and I noticed that my hair no longer hung just above my breasts. I looked around, and caught my reflection in the recording studio window.

I was 15 again.

My black messenger bag was slung over my shoulder.

I looked around me once more before turning back around. The door to the second recording studio was wide open, only the door had been blocked off. The cardboard boxes were piled high in front of it. I charged the boxes, throwing all of my weight against them.

I bounced right back off.

My whole heart was blown to smithereens.

"NO," I cried, curling into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wro-?"

"I have to get back! My children are going to-!"

"You can't get back that way," Mr. Thompson said grimly.

I looked at him quizzically. Bethany did as well as she handed Aideen to me.

"That passageway seals after you've exited through it. There are others like it, but this one's a one shot deal," he continued, "I figured it out when I went to Narnia."

"You know?" I asked, debating on whether to be furious or thankful.

"I only hire those who possess the magic to enter Narnia," Mr. Thompson smiled, "I went once myself, when I bought the place. I was there for 3 years.

"While I was there, I heard the prophecy of the Maiden with the Bag of Wonders," he explained, standing, "And, when you came in to my store, that black bag over your shoulder, I knew you were the one. I taught you how to use this studio, and kept waiting for the day Narnia would call you.

"And, here I find you, a beautiful baby girl with you that wasn't there before, and a beautiful set of rings on your finger," Mr. Thompson concluded, "You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Will I ever go back?"

"Of coarse," Mr. Thompson gave a hearty laugh, "You can't keep a queen and mother of Narnia away for long!"

"Grand Princes Phillipa, actually," I smiled, "Loyal wife of Kind Edmund, the Just."

"Spiffy," Mr. Thompson grinned.

Aideen looked between us from my arms. I cuddled my baby girl close, nuzzling her soft black hair. I quickly realized that I hadn't lost everything. The roaring I'd heard was Aslan's, and he had given me a gift, even after everything had been taken from me.

He had let me keep my Aideen.

"What are you two talking about?" Bethany asked suddenly, rather unhappy.

Mr. T and I looked at each other, Cheshire Cat smiles playing on our faces.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," I said to her.

Bethany, for the first time, genuinely smiled at me. She gave a single, crystal clear response.

"Try me."


	16. Sequel Notice

_Hey everyone,_

_ Thanks for all the support! The Sequel, "**Prince Caspian and the Fall of Home**", is now posted on my profile. You all voted, and most of you decided that Beth shouldn't become a big main character until Voyage of the Dawn Treader, so that's just what I'm doing! She's only mentioned in the first chapter, and then it's just Narnia from there on out._

_ I intend to finish my other fan fictions as well, but it proves difficult when you're working day and night to build your future. I should be getting a few Prince Caspian chapters out each weekend (and maybe over a holiday or 2), so keep an eye out._

**_ Also, I'd appreciate it if everybody could please review on the story! I'd like it if I could get a review per view, not just 5 each from the same people (though i love you all dearly!). Really, tell me what you like, what you don't like (but _BE POLITE!!!_), and what you think could have been better. No flames, just very polite reviews. No calling it "stupid" either, because I discovered that it causes me to loose the will to write._**

_ Thanks for all the love and support, and I hope you all read and enjoy "**Prince Caspian and the Fall of Home**"._

_Love Kio_


End file.
